SasoDei: My Enemy, My Lover
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Deidara is new to Konoha High and already he's somehow found trouble for himself. He's made a few friends, but what happens when he meets a certain redhead? Will a friendship spark? Will love play a part? Or will they forever hate each other? Rated M just in case. SasoDei AU. Slight OOC. Mentions of other Akatsuki pairings. Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers! I've brought you a new story! :D *Dances* I've done quite a bit of thinking about how I wanted to do this but I think I've finally thought of a a pretty good idea so here it is! :3 I was debating on whether or not to separate this chapter into maybe a prologue and chapter 1 but decided to just put all of their background information in this one chapter making it a bit longer than I usually make them. Hopefully you guys don't mind that :3**

**Anyways, enough of my jibber jabber, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. All rights go to the lovely and talented Kishimoto-sama :3**

* * *

"Mmm…five more minutes mommy, un…" The teen rolled over to turn off his phone's alarm.

He heard soft knocking on his bedroom door but simply ignored it in favour of more sleep. To the blonde's displeasure, the knocking did not go away, but increased in volume instead until his door was thrown open followed by yelling.

"Deidara Iwa! Get your ass up out of bed this instant! We're going to be late for school!"

Said teen cracked an azure eye to lazily glance over to his irritated roommate. He slowly sat up, and stretched his stiff limbs before glancing down at the clock. His eyes grew as the clock read '7:45am'.

"What the fuck 'Tachi?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner, un?!" The blond scrambled out of bed, tripping on his blanket and face planting onto the hard wood floors. "Owww! Shit, un." Rubbing his now sore head, he raced around his bedroom to try to get ready in time.

The raven haired teen simply rolled his eyes at his friend's frantic running around the small room. He sighed, "You better not make us late on the first day of this new school. I want to make a better impression at this school than the last one, Deidara."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be ready in like two minutes, un." He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans followed by a pale pink hoodie. He disappeared into the bathroom to fix his hair and brush his teeth.

Itachi sighed again muttering, "I swear you take longer getting ready than Konan." Before exiting the blonde's room.

Itachi's always been fairly quick when getting ready to go out, unlike his two roommates/best friends, Konan and Deidara. They've been sharing a home together for years now.

Konan is the oldest between Deidara and Itachi, her being seventeen while the other two are sixteen. One day when she was eight years old, her parents went to work, but never returned. She sat staring at the door for hours until she realized that they were never coming back for her.

She would cry for hours wondering what she had done wrong. Why would they leave her? They didn't even say goodbye. Did they really love her at all? She would wander around the house feeling sorry for herself for days, until one day she decided that she was stronger than that.

She wasn't going to let her parents' abandonment hurt her. No. She was going to be happy. How? She hadn't figured that out just yet, but she was willing to learn along the way.

Several years had passed. Konan survived by stealing food and clothes from local shops and staying at her friends' houses as often as she could so she could snatch a hot shower or bath and some hot food.

It wasn't so bad; she managed pretty well actually. One day when she was folding paper, she had gone to a friend's house and their grandmother had taught her about origami which she quickly fell in love with, she glanced out her window to see a bright orange glow illuminating the night.

Curious, she got up and traipsed over to further investigate the strange light only to find out that what was creating the orange glow in the distance was actually a huge house fire a few houses down from hers.

Being the curious and kind eleven year old she way, she grabbed her small grey jacket and dashed out the door to the burning house. As she approached the inferno, she began to sweat from the instance heat the flames were producing.

She snapped her head over to a very fain coughing sound coming from behind a car next door. She carefully approached the sound only to find a very small blond boy curled up in a ball sobbing.

Konan stared down at the boy with kind eyes and a soft smile. She crouched down and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. His body went ridged at the sudden contact and he lifted his head to see the bluenette smiling tenderly at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She spoke gently and glanced back at the house flames to see the fire department arriving to the scene. Her auburn eyes gazed back into the scared azure ones of the boy. "Was that your house?"

The blond boy nodded his head, tears threatening to spill from his already puffy eyes. He fixed his gaze to his burning home, his eyes glazed over, he spoke, "M-my parents and little brother were in there, u-un." His voice was horse and quiet.

Konan nodded her understanding, "Did they make it out in time?" The boy shook his head solemnly. "Do you have any other family to stay with?" He shook his head again. "Where will you go?" He shrugged looking down again.

Konan's face dropped. He was all alone. He didn't have a family or a home. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? "Do you maybe want to stay with me?"

The blond raised both brows in surprise, "Why?"

Konan shrugged, "I dunno. I just like helping people is all." She smiled brightly which the blond hesitantly returned. "So do ya wanna stay with me or not, kid?"

The boy shrugged, "I dunno…wouldn't your family get mad I'm there, un?"

The bluenette shook her head, "I don't have a family anymore. They left."

The blond made an 'o' with his mouth looking back at the receding flames of what use to be his house. "Hm, I guess I don't got any other place to go, un. So sure, I'll stay with you and we can be our own family and we'll be the bestest friends!" He beamed.

She grinned back, "Yeah! It's just you and me, kid!" She stood offering her hand to the younger child, which he gladly took. She began leading them back to her house before she paused in her steps to turn to the blond who quirked an eyebrow at the sudden halt in movement. "By the way, what's your name, kid? I'm Konan!"

The blond smiled brightly, "I'm Deidara, un! Nice to meetcha Konan." She returned the smile and nodded before they both began walking back to their shared home.

"Wow, un. You live here all by yourself?" The blond looked around the room wide eyed. It was so pretty! It had a tattered, yet strangely classy royal blue couch in the middle of the room. A small flat screen mounted to the wall. It didn't work since she didn't have electricity anymore due to no one being able to pay the bills. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms. What left the blond in awe were the hundreds of origami swans, roses, harts, shuriken, and a few more shapes littering the room.

Konan nodded, "Yup; just me, myself and I."

Deidara gave a confused face tilting his head to the side slightly, "Wait, un…isn't that…three people? I thought you said it was only you, un."

The older child went into a fit of laughter and giggles at the confused blond. "N-no, Dei. It's just something people say, it all means the same thing." She said between laughter. "Just one person; me. I'm the only one who lives here." She smiled slightly, "Well, I use to be the only one here."

The blond looked confused for a second before slowly nodding. "Oh, that's confusing, un." Konan nodded slightly. The younger child looked to the floor and picked up one of the paper roses. He looked to the bluenette before smiling brightly and placing it securely into her hair. "There, un. Now you look extra pretty!" He grinned brightly to the now slightly blushing Konan.

Konan touched the paper rose in her hair, "Ya think so?"

Deidara grinned nodding his head vigorously, his blond hair going everywhere, "Un!"

The bluenette smiled and embraced her new blond friend. "Thanks, Dei. No one's ever said something like that to me before."

The small blond smiled, returning the embrace, "I don't see why un. You're so nice and super awesome! You're the bomb, un!"

Konan giggled, "Thanks, kid." She released the blond looking at her old cracked wall clock. "It's getting pretty late, we should go to sleep."

The blond pouted, "But Kona-channnn I'm not tired uuuunn~!" he whined before yawning. Konan giggled at the blond. He continued to pout with a slight blush on his flawless cheeks.

The older child gripped the boy's hand pulling him towards one of the bedrooms. Once inside she lit a candle to illuminate the small room. She pulled out some old blankets from the nearly empty closet, placing them on the bed with two pillows.

"We can sleep together tonight, okay Dei?" The bluenette offered the blond a pillow, smiling kindly as she did so.

The boy smiled and nodded. "Okay, un. Thanks Kona-chan." The eleven year old nodded before snuggling under the covers for warmth, the blond doing the same.

She blew out the candle whispering, "Goodnight, Dei. Sleep tight; don't let the bed bugs bite."

The blond giggled shuffling closer to Konan, muttering, "G'night, Konan. Sweet dreams filled with sugar and strawberries, un."

Konan giggled before falling asleep next to her new best friend and family member.

Years passed with the duo trying to survive day to day. They managed to keep the house without getting caught. They would scare away any potential buyers while keeping it a secret that they were living there rent free with no electricity but a fresh supply of running water.

Today, however, was different. Today was the day that Konan would get a job and finally have money to pay for electricity for the two living in the house. She would finally get a job to support herself and her blond best friend properly, and make somewhat of an honest living for them.

Getting them both enrolled into school was a bit tricky. It usually involved using fake accents, false information, costumes, neighbor's and friend's help, and other shenanigans. Neither one wanted to get sent to a foster home or an orphanage, but they were both willing to do whatever they needed to do to get a good education to support themselves in the future.

Deidara was walking home from school on his usual route. Since they didn't live too far away from the school, both Konan and Deidara would walk to school and around town. They were too young to drive, and even if they could drive, a car and gas would be far out of their budget for the time being.

The blond sighed looking up to the sky with a vapid expression. He and Konan had been living together for three years now. He wasn't very popular in school, but he didn't mind; he had Konan and that was all he needed.

He turned a corner, careful not to bump into any of the people littering the streets. He looked down to the slightly cracked pavement he was walking on, frowning to himself. '_Something doesn't feel right…_' He thought to himself.

The blond lifted his head to see people crowded around the entrance to the neighborhood next to his and Konan's.

He raised a brow as he noticed police, ambulances, a fire truck, and a news crew there as well. Curious he decided to see what was going on since he didn't have to be home right away; Konan was going to be working for a few hours anyway.

As he approached the crowd of people, he could hear people crying, shouting, and authorities telling them to calm down. He maneuvered through the people to see a raven haired boy around his age sitting on the back of an open ambulance vehicle looking solemnly at a house infested with police and detectives.

The small blond somehow managed to make his way to the raven haired boy. He looked to the direction the other boy was looking, raising a brow. "Hey, un. Do you know what's going on?"

The pale boy slowly turned his gaze to the blond next to him. His stoic onyx eyes stared into curious azure ones as he nodded his head.

The blond raised both brows, giving the boy a look. "Well…? Aren't you going to tell me what, un?" The blond pried.

"There was a murder." He said casually with a shrug, turning his attention away from the gawking blond, back to the house with 'caution' tape wrapped around it.

"Wh-what?! A murder? Who was murdered, un?"

The pale boy sighed again, looking irritatingly to the blond, "My mother, father, grandfather, two cousins, and dog." he said curtly.

The blonde's eyes widened, his mouth a gap. Well he certainly wasn't expecting that answer. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find something to say to the other boy. He casted his gaze to the ground, his voice low, "I-I'm sorry, un."

The raven haired boy raised a brow, "Why? It wasn't your fault."

Deidara shook his head slightly chuckling, "I know, un." He paused, raising his gaze to the emotionless onyx eyes of the boy sitting beside him. He chuckled bitterly, "I know how you must feel right now, un. You see, a few years ago, my family died in a house fire." He smiled sadly, "For whatever reason, I survived, un. I was the only one who managed to get out alive. But…" He trailed off his smile dropping. "I was all alone. No family, no home, no nothing, un. I was…scared."

The raven haired boy's expression took on a compassionate one as he gazed at the blond beside him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the blonde's sudden bright smile. He closed his mouth but raised a brow in question.

The blond chuckled, "I didn't have to be alone for long, un. This one really nice, kind, and compassionate person found me hiding behind a car crying like a baby." He chuckled again, "She offered her home to me without even thinking about it, un. She was alone without family too, but she took me in and made me a part of a new family."

The raven haired boy was shocked. The blond knew what he was going through? And there was another person? He looked over his shoulder to his house and frowned. "That is very fortunate for you and this other girl." He muttered to himself. "I do hope something like that can happen for me, too."

He jumped slightly when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the blond smiling brightly at him, "Ya know, if you don't have anywhere else to go…" He trailed off glancing over to the house, "You could come and live with us, un. I mean, I would have to talk with Konan about it, but knowing her, she'll be more than willing to take in someone in need, un!"

The pale boy stared wide eyed at the blond in pure shock. "Wh-what? B-but we just met! You don't even know my name yet you're so willing to invite me into your home?"

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment before extending his hand, a bright grin plastered to his face. "Okay, then. Hi, my name's Deidara, un. What's your name?"

The raven haired boy looked unsure but hesitantly took the offered hand in his own, "Uh, hi Deidara, my name's Itachi Uchiha."

The blond nodded, "Nice to meetcha 'Tachi, un." He continued to grin, "Well, let's go home and introduce you to Konan, un." He paused looking up to the sky, "Oh, wait…she's still working." He shrugged grabbing the Uchiha's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Oh well. This'll give us time to get you settled in before she gets home, un." He began dragging the still shocked raven behind him.

They easily snuck around the swarm of people, only getting stopped by two reporters, before they were on their way to the next neighborhood over.

On their walk home, Itachi piped up, "Um, Deidara?"

Said blond glanced over his shoulder to the Uchiha with a raised brow, "Un?"

"Uhm, are you certain that you and uh, Konan? Are you sure I won't just be a burden to you both?"

The blond paused in his steps, to face the raven haired boy who stopped walking as well. He furrowed his brows, "Oh, um…I didn't even think about our financial stability, un…" He said more to himself then to Itachi. "Don't worry, un. We'll both get jobs to help Konan with the bills. I've got a small side job walking dogs and selling our art, but it doesn't pay very well, un."

He shook his head, "I know Konan told me not to steal anymore because we were going to make an 'honest living' from now on…but…" He trailed off looking down.

Itachi began rummaging through his pockets; he pulled out a small wooden box handing it to the blond. Deidara raised a brow before hesitantly taking the box from the Uchiha.

He carefully undid the latch and opened the lid, his eyes widening at what was inside. "I-Itachi, un…wh-where did you get this?" He stared at the raven haired boy in shock.

Itachi shrugged, "It wasn't just a murder…" He took a deep breath before continuing, "My younger brother, Sasuke, was kidnapped as well. For whatever reason, my brother and I were spared our lives, but…he t-took Sasuke." He looked down feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes as he began trembling.

He took another shaky breath, "I-I knew that I would be on my own so I prepared myself with somewhat of a financial stability for the next year or two if I used it sparingly. My family wasn't the richest, but we managed just fine."

The blond closed the box before walking over to Itachi and embracing him. The raven haired boy stiffened at the sudden contact before hesitantly returning the embrace.

"Thank you 'Tachi, un." He smiled before slightly tightening his hold on the Uchiha. "As far as I'm concerned, you are already a part of our family, un. I'm positive Konan will say the same thing too."

Itachi felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards until he was smiling. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of the hug muttering, "Thank you, Deidara."

Years passed with the trio living and helping each other; Konan was more than happy to open up their home to Itachi. They ended up moving to Konoha shortly after Deidara turned sixteen, not long after Itachi's sixteenth birthday.

They had all saved up nearly every penny they earned to they could move to a better town with a better school and more job opportunities.

Today was their first day of the new school, Deidara's sophomore year, Konan and Itachi's junior year. Itachi was so brilliant that he managed to skip a grade impressing both of his closest friends and roommates.

"Okay, un! I'm ready!" The blond cheered as he entered the living room where his other two friends were already waiting.

"It's about freaking time, Dei!" Konan stood walking to the front door and opening it. "Alright guys, were gonna have to run if we want to make it there in time." Both teens groaned before nodding and exiting the door followed by Konan.

_-At School-_

"Holy shit, un." The blond panted out as they reached the school doors.

"Eh, quit your complaining, Dei." Konan playfully punched her blond friend on the arm. "It wasn't so bad." She gripped her chin between her thumb and index finger, silently analyzing the blond. "Hm, maybe if you worked out more you wouldn't have such a girlish figure and you could actually keep up with us. Right 'Tachi?"

Said raven simply shrugged before calmly walking to his classroom, waving his friends goodbye. Konan rolled her eyes, glancing back to the reddening blond.

"I am in shape! And I do NOT have a girlish figure, un!"

Konan giggled, "Dude, I hate to say this, but if I didn't know better, I'd think you were a tranny, or at least a cross dresser."

"Shut up Konan, un!" The blond fumed, "Just because I'm not on the track team like you or on the baseball team like 'Tachi, doesn't mean I'm out of shape, un!" The blond crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

The bluenette giggled again before playfully shoving the blond and sprinting to her next class. "If you're in shape, then you should have no problem catching me before I get to my class!" She shouted back before disappearing behind the school doors laughing as she jogged.

"Oh yeah?!" The blond ran after his blue haired friend in a sad attempt to catch her. As he was running, he slammed into something hard, knocking him on his butt. "Ouch, un."

"Hey watch where you're fucking going!"

Deidara blinked before glancing up to see an irritated silver haired teen in front of him talking to a heavily scared tan teen. He stood up brushing invisible dust off from his clothes, muttering, "Sorry, un."

The albino scowled, "You better be, fucking dumb bitch."

The blond glared at the other teen's comment. He scoffed, "I bet I'm way fucking smarter than you, asshole, un."

The tan teen beside the fuming silver haired teen snorted. "I bet you are too, kid."

The albino gaped at his 'friend' shouting, "Kuzu! I'm way smarter than this blond bitch!"

The other teen simply shook his head, "Please. Hidan, you're about as smart as Tobi."

Hidan flipped Kakuzu off, blushing slightly, whether from embarrassment or anger Deidara couldn't tell. "Fuck you Kuzu." He redirected his attention to the blond and smirked, "Ya know what? You're not half bad, Blondie."

Deidara smirked, "Same to you, un." He pulled out his phone to see that he had less than a minute before he was late to class. His eyes widened, "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late, un!" He hurried down the hall, glancing back he shouted, "Catchya later!" receiving two waves as they too made their way to their classes.

Deidara made it to his class just in time. He glanced around the room for an empty seat finding one at the back between a bored redhead and a pink haired girl.

He sat down between the two, glancing at both teens he decided to try talking to the redheaded boy first. He offered a bright smile to the other male, "Hi, un! My name's Deidara."

The other teen gave the blond a dull look, before returning to his sketch. The blond frowned but shrugged it off turning to face the pink haired girl beside him.

He looked her over seeing that she was talking with another blond blue eyed boy deciding that it would be rude to interrupt he took out his own sketch book and began sketching a bird throughout most of the class.

Towards the end of class, the blond took a curious peek over to see what the redhead was doing only to gap at the beautiful picture of a waterfall. "Wow, un."

The other teen glanced at the blond through the corner of his eye muttering, "Brat." Before turning his attention to his sketch.

Deidara blinked before scowling, "Geez, who pissed in your corn flakes this morning, un?"

The redhead's eye twitched before turning his head to the blond to glare at him. "Shut it, Brat."

Deidara stuck out his tongue muttering, "Asshole, un."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Oh real mature." He smirked "Ya know, I thought tranny's were supposed to be sassy not bratty."

"That's it, un!" The next thing he knew, he was tackled to the ground by the fuming blond. "Take it back, asshole, un!"

The redhead scowled up at the blond, "Screw that, now get off of me you fucking tranny."

The blond reeled his fist back and punched the redhead on the left cheek. He got ready to punch the older male again before he heard someone clear their throat to get their attention behind him.

He slowly turned his head to see the teacher with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He sighed, "Boys, this is the first day of school, but I'm going to have to send you two to the principal's office."

Both teens shot each other a glare before getting up and gathering their things to go to the office.

On their way there, Deidara muttered under his breath, "Fucking bastard, un."

The redhead snorted rolling his eyes, "Is that all you've got, brat?"

The blond crossed his arms mumbling something incoherent under his breath. The redhead snorted, smirking before tripping the blond. The younger male recovered and glared daggers at the redhead. They continued shooting insults, shoving and tripping each other all the way to the office.

Oh this was going to be a long day and an even longer year.

* * *

**End of the first chapter! Soooo? How'd you guys like it so far? Did ya like it? Was it terrible? Meh? Well, it's pretty hard to tell, y'know, it being the first chapter and all...xP I've just gotten done eating like, 12 pieces of chocolate at...3:36am...not good seeing as how I have to get up early tomorrow...oh well! xD I'll be up for another couple of hours writing and maybe reading a little and listening to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship on loop for hours because it's totally addicting xD**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya lovelies! So sorry this wasn't updated sooner; I've been sick. Bleh, I hate being sick x( I've just been in bed dying and watching movies all day, no inspiration or motivation to write at all. But I'm feeling better today so I thought I'd work on this and finish up this chapter for you all :3 I'm still a little ill, so I apologize if this needs some (or a lot) of editing...I'll fix all of it when I'm feeling better :P**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"Gahh, I hate that fucking bastard, un! Thank Kami I'm new here, otherwise I would've gotten detention on the first fucking day!" The blond slammed his head down on the table he and Itachi were sitting at sighing and mumbling more curses under his breath.

The raven haired teen shook his head, he calmly stated, "Dei, calm down."

The blond raised his gaze to the stoic Uchiha. He slowly sat back up, closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Hey guys!" He turned his head to see his bluenette friend beaming with an auburn haired teen to her left.

Both teens raised a brow silently asking their friend who the ginger with the multiple piercings was. She turned to the male, smile still in place, "This is Pein. We have chemistry, homeroom, and English together." She gestured to said teen who waved slightly to the two.

The raven haired teen nodded his hello while the blond smirked. "Wow Konan, un. It's the first day of school and already you've gotten yourself a boyfriend. Impressive, un" The blonde's smirk widened into a grin at his friend's reddening face.

Pein chuckled while placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We're just friends, Blondie." He winked at Konan muttering, "For now anyways." He narrowed his eyes challengingly to the blond, a smirk dancing on his lips as he stated, "Though I'm sure by the end of the year you both will have had plenty of boyfriends. Guys at this school tend to like beautiful girls and feminine boys."

Now it was the blonde's turn to blush. Itachi snorted while Konan went into a fit of giggles as the blond gapped at the smirking pierced teen.

Oh, no. Not another one. Deidara slammed his head on the table again and groaned.

Konan and Pein took their seats, the bluenette sitting to the right of the raven haired teen and the violet eyed teen to the left of Deidara, which in turn caused said blond to groan in frustration.

"So, Dei, 'Tachi, how have you guys been today?"

The Uchiha simply shrugged, muttering, "Nothing special really happened. But I have to say, it's been fairly enjoyable compared to other days."

The bluenette grinned ear to ear at hearing that. She leaned in close to the raven haired teen causing him to raise a brow and lean away from his creepy friend. She continued to grin and stare causing the Uchiha to become uncomfortable and squirm in his seat.

Finally Itachi gave an exasperated sigh, "Whatever is going through your female mind, I don't want to know…but honestly you staring at me like that is creepy…so, what?"

She narrowed her eyes, smirking she asked, "What's the lucky guy or girl's name, 'Tachi?"

Said teen raised a brow, "What are you going on about now woman?"

The bluenette giggled, "The person you met today; what's their name?"

"What makes you think I've met anyone?"

She shrugged, smirk still in place, "Normally you'd simply shrug or grunt or just say 'nothing special' or just ignore the question completely. The fact that you said that your day has been 'fairly enjoyable' means that you've met someone who made it more enjoyable. You and I both know that you didn't meet just any ordinary person so," her grin returned to her face as she leaned back in her seat, a smug expression dancing across her face. "what's their name?"

Itachi sighed, his cheeks dusted pink as he averted his gaze, muttering, "His name is Kisame. Damn woman."

Konan squeaked, glomping her friend, "Awe my little 'Tachi has his first crush! They grow up so fast!" She cooed.

Itachi groaned, his cheeks darkening. "Konan, please. Can't you just leave this be?" He looked around, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Can we at least talk about this at home instead of now?"

Pein and Deidara gapped at the two, glancing at one another, they shared a look before the older teen whispered, "How the hell did she figure all of that out?"

The blond closed his mouth, shrugging he answered, "BTFOM, dude."

Pein raised a brow, "BTFOM?"

"Beats the fuck outta me, un."

The auburn haired teen made a silent 'o' with his mouth nodding.

The rest of lunch went on pretty smoothly. Konan pried out a little more information on Itachi's new crush while Deidara and Pein chatted about nothing in particular until lunch ended; everyone parting ways except for Deidara and Pein.

"So you've got math now too?"

The blond nodded, "Un. Same teacher too."

They made their way to their next class making comments about some of the students they passed. Turns out Pein wasn't so bad after all. He was funny, 'street smart', hated math and English, and Deidara found out that the pierced teen found his bluenette friend attractive. Over all, Pein was a pretty cool dude.

Once they reached their class, Deidara instantly grimaced as he looked into the classroom to see the bastard redheaded teen from before. Damn.

The blond let out a frustrated sigh causing his auburn haired friend to raise a brow. "Hey, what's up, kid?"

Deidara shot a glare to the redhead smirking back at him, "That bastard has ANOTHER fucking class with me, un."

The pierced teen followed the blonde's glare to see his best friend smirking at them. He busted out laughing causing the blond to slightly jump in surprise.

"That's the 'bastard' you've been telling me about?" The blond slowly nodded making Pein chuckle, "Dude, that's Sasori; my best friend since, like, forever."

The blonde's jaw dropped. _That_ was _Sasori_?! Pein had told him about his friend, Sasori but he would've never guessed that that _asshole_ was Sasori! Hell, he had been looking forward to meeting Sasori until he found out who he actually was!

"Common, I'll introduce you two properly." The older teen grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him to where the redhead was sitting.

"Hello, God. Hey, Brat." Sasori's smirk widened at the blonde's scowl.

"Greetings, puppet master." The blonde's face twisted into confusion at the odd nicknames. Pein noticed this; he turned to the blond explaining, "Sasori here," he jabbed his thumb in the redhead's direction, "loves puppets; making them, controlling them, he's actually really talented."

The blond looked the redhead up and down before snorting, "Whatever, un. So why does he call you God?"

"Because he's got a God complex, that's why."

The blond whipped his head to the other male, "I wasn't talking to you, bastard, un."

Pein chuckled, "Oh common, Dei; give Sasori a chance."

Deidara's glare lessened slightly before he sighed in defeat. "Fine, un."

Pein smirked before taking his seat to the left of Sasori leaving the blond to take the seat to his right.

"Alright class, since it's the first day of school and you all already know the rules; I'm going to let you all have a free period." The teacher, Kakashi, announced before taking his own seat at his desk and cracking open his book.

"Sweet. It really pays having a lazy teacher." Both teens nodded in agreement.

"So, Deidara, do you have any plans this Friday?"

Deidara looked to the pierced teen with a raised brow before shrugging. "Not that I know of, un. Why?"

Pein grinned, "Good, then you can come to my house for Akatsuki movie night!" He beamed earning a curious look from the blond and a smirk from the redhead.

"What's Akatsuki movie night, un?"

"Akatsuki is what we call out group of friends." Sasori explained. "And every other Friday night we all get together, usually at Pein's house, and watch movies, play games, eat pizza, y'know, stuff like that. It's basically a sleepover for our group of friends."

The blond made a silent 'o' with his mouth as he nodded. "So who all is in this group, un?"

Pein looked up in thought for a moment, "Hm, let's see…there's me, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Hidan."

"Wait, un. Kakuzu and Hidan? I ran into them earlier today. And isn't Kisame the one 'Tachi likes, un?"

Pein nodded, "See? You already know most of the group already."

Sasori smirked, "And now we can add a tranny brat and your two friends, too."

Deidara's cheeks reddened in anger at the older teen. "Gahh, is your family tree a cactus or something? Cause you're a fucking prick, un."

Pein began laughing uncontrollably catching curious looks from nearby students, while the redhead gapped at the blonde's comment.

"Damn, brat. That was pretty good." He began chuckling which quickly escalated to a loud laugh.

The blond blushed at the redhead's laughter. It was strange, but for some reason he couldn't help but smile at it. He even found himself begin to laugh too.

Pein whipped a tear from the corner of his eye, "Oh, shit. That was funny."

Sasori nodded in agreement, "You know," He put his arm around the blonde's shoulder pulling him closer, "I'm starting to warm up to you." He smirked and winked causing the blond to blush and push him away.

"Whatever bastard, un. I still can't freaking stand you." He crossed his arms and scowled at the redhead.

Sasori sighed dramatically, "And just when I was starting to think that you may actually be a guy, you go and start PMSing."

The blonde's face darkened as he pushed the redhead out of his chair onto the floor. He stood, asked the teacher to be excused, and exited the classroom in a huff.

Sasori slid back into his seat and watched the blond leave with a smirk dancing on his lips. Pein chuckled, "He's feisty." He nudged his friend, "He'd be a perfect new member of our group, don't you think?"

The redhead leaned back in his seat, slightly nodding. "Yeah…" His smirk widened, "I bet I could have fun with him."

The auburn haired teen chuckled again, "Don't piss him off too much; otherwise he may not want to hang out with us Friday."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You only really care 'cause you know he'll bring that blue haired girl I saw you flirting with earlier."

Pein smirked, "Well, that's a reason, but he's a pretty cool kid, too."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah he is. Hey, what's his next class?"

The older male looked up in thought, "Um, art with Kurenai."

He chuckled, "Good, me too." He muttered something to Pein before excusing himself from the class, as well.

Deidara sighed looking up to the clear blue sky, a small breeze blowing his long golden hair out of his face, revealing his other dazzling azure eye. He leaned back with his hands behind his head, lying on the lush green grass of the school's courtyard.

He closed his eyes enjoying the fresh air and warm sun beating down on his naturally sun kissed skin.

"Nice day, isn't it?"

The blond sighed simply nodding his head. He recognized the voice to be the irritating redhead, Sasori. The one he was TRYING to get away from.

He felt the older male sit down beside him and sighed again, "What do you want, un?"

Sasori blinked at the blonde's harsh tone. "Nothing." He said innocently earning a snort from the younger teen. He chuckled, "Alright, alright. I actually came to apologize for calling you a girl, er, well, all day pretty much."

The younger teen cracked an eye to see Sasori staring at him, his heavily lidded chocolate eyes gazing down at his own bright azure ones. He shook his head and slowly sat up, holding the eye contact with the other teen he 'tsked', his face twisting into a scowl, "And what makes you think I'd accept your apology, un?"

The redhead shrugged looking to the sky, "I didn't expect you to. I just felt it necessary to apologize since we'll be seeing quite a bit of each other." He smirked, "I wouldn't want my little brat hating me all the time." He ruffled the blonde's head earning a groan and a smack to the hand on his head.

"Whatever, un." The blond muttered, closing his eyes and laying back down on the grass; Sasori doing the same beside him. They stayed there like that for the rest of the class period; neither one talking much, both just enjoying the beautiful day and the comfortable silence.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Both males groaned slowly sitting up and stretching. Sasori yawned before looking to the blond. "I guess we should get to our next class, huh?"

The younger male nodded, both gathering their things and standing to leave. "Hey wait, un." The redhead paused mid step to cast the blond a questioning look. Deidara looked at the map of the school in his hands and blushed. He fidgeted, "Uhm, do you know where Kurenai's class is, un?" He began looking around feeling a little embarrassed he was asking for directions from a guy he still couldn't stand. It was his first day after all, and he hadn't quite found his way around the school just yet.

Sasori smirked and put his arm around the blond, "Yeah I know where Kurenai's class is. Art right?" The blond nodded pushing the other's arm off. He chuckled, "Well then, I guess I can show you the way."

Deidara averted his gaze muttering, "Thanks, un…" and followed the redhead to his next class in silence.

"Welp, here it is." He grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled him inside the classroom.

Deidara easily freed himself from the older teen's loose grasp. "Thanks, but you can leave now, un." He tried to push the chuckling redhead out of the classroom but failed once he realized that Sasori was much stronger, and wasn't going to budge.

Sasori chuckled, "But why would I leave? This is my class too." He shot a smug smirk to the blond who looked dumbfounded at him.

"What, un?"

"I. Have. Art. Now. Too." Sasori explained slowly, acting as though he were talking to a child.

Deidara glared daggers at the chuckling redhead. "Fuck you; I know what you said, un. But I didn't fucking know you had ANOTHER fucking class with me!" The blond stormed off to a seat near the back of the classroom. To his cringe, the older male decided to take the empty seat right beside him.

He groaned loudly and scooted his chair as far away from the other male as he could muttering, "Fucking bastard, un."

Sasori 'tsked' before scooting a little closer to the irritated blond, earning a sharp glare. "I swear you cuss more than anyone I know…well, except for Hidan, of course."

The blond turned his back to the other teen and ignored him for the rest of class. The redhead tried to talk with the blond but was shot down immediately with a cold glare or a 'shut up'.

Sighing, the older teen decided to leave the blond alone for a while and work on his sketch, Deidara doing the same.

"Okay class, please turn in your sketches to my desk before you leave." Kurenai piped up with only five minutes of class remaining.

Sasori lifted his gaze from his picture of cat to glance over to see what the brat was sketching. He felt his eye twitch at the other male's picture of a bird eating a scorpion. Deidara noticed the redhead's wandering eyes and smirked as he drew labels; above the bird he wrote 'me' and above the scorpion, 'you' and continued to finish his sketch.

Sasori sweat dropped at the picture and quickly redirected his gaze to his own sketch of a fluffy kitten. Deidara snickered at the older male's reaction and snuck a peek at his sketch. He would've laughed if he wasn't in awe at the detail put into it. It looked so real!

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Deidara shook his head and gathered his things to leave. "Hey, brat?"

The blond growled before whirling around glaring at the redhead. "What, un?" He managed through clenched teeth.

Sasori's eyes widened a fraction, "Woah, you're not really THAT mad at me are you?"

Deidara blinked, all of his ager disappearing. Why was he so irritated by the redhead? Even he couldn't answer that. He was usually a nice, laid back person, but with him…there was something different with him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hello? Earth to Deidara!" Sasori waved his hand in front of the blond to get his attention.

Deidara blinked before shaking his head, sighing he muttered, "I'm sorry, un…"

Sasori's eyes widened again, "Did you just apologize to me?" He grinned before pulling the blond into a bear hug. "Awe, it's okay, brat. I forgive you for being so hostile with me."

The blond squirmed to get out of the sudden hug. Once he was free he brushed off invisible dust from his clothes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever, un." He grabbed his bag and headed to exit the class, dropping his sketch off as he passed Kurenai's desk; Sasori close behind him.

"So brat, how was your first day at Konoha High?" He smirked ruffling the blonde's hair.

Deidara sighed and swatted at the hand on his head muttering, "It wasn't the worst school I've ever been to, un." He shrugged, "I guess it could've been worse."

Sasori nodded, humming in reply. Once they were at the front doors, Sasori waved his goodbye to the blond. "See ya tomorrow, brat."

The blond stuck his tongue out at the nickname but waved nonetheless. He sprinted over to where his friends were waiting.

"Hey, Konan, un. Hey 'Tachi."

Konan looked up smiling brightly at the teen, "Hey, Dei. How was your day?"

He shrugged, "Eh, not bad, un. Yours?"

Her smile widened to a grin, "Awesome!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "She's got a crush on the pierced guy, Pein."

The bluenette blushed and smacked the raven haired teen on the head. She giggled, "Okay, well, maybe I do a little."

Deidara smirked, "What if I told you he liked you too, un?"

Her eyes widened, "You're not bullshitting me are you?" He shook his head causing her to squeal. "Oh my Kami he likes me!" She began skipping home with the other two teens chatting about their day behind her.

Once they were home, each teen dashed to their own rooms to change their clothes and get ready to go to their jobs. They worked Monday through Thursday after school and full time on Sundays.

Since they lived close to town, they had their pick of which job they wanted so long as they didn't need to drive to get there. Konan chose to work at Hot Topic, Itachi at some frozen yogurt/ice cream parlor, and Deidara at Starbucks.

They got dressed and met at the front door to walk into town together. Soon, they parted ways leaving the blond to walk the rest of the way by himself.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit him as he strolled through the front doors of the coffee shop. He took a deep breath, enjoying the delicious smell before approaching the counter and getting to work.

_-Later That Night-_

"Oh Dei, your hair is so soft!"

Deidara giggled, "Thanks, Konan, un. Remember that oil I bought a week ago?" She looked up in thought before nodding. "Well, if you put a little in the palm of your hand and rub it all in, un, it makes your hair all soft and shiny!"

Konan was sitting on her bed with the blond in front of her so she could play with his hair. She loved the length and feel of her blond friend's hair. She's tried to play with Itachi's hair but he would only shoot her a cold glare in reply.

"Hm, maybe I should try it, ne?"

Deidara nodded happily, "Un!"

They were in her room just chatting and gossiping about school and work until Itachi walked in.

"Hey Konan, phone." He tossed the bluenette the house phone before exiting the room back to his own.

She blinked down to the phone in her hands before answering, "Hello?"

_"So this really was your number, huh?" _The voice chuckled, _"Good, I'm glad you didn't give me a bullshit number."_

A goofy grin spread across her face, "Hi, Pein! I didn't expect you to call today. Especially this late at night." She glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table to see that it was already '11:47'.

_"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to call so late. I was just curious to see if you gave me the right number or not."_ He chuckled again, _"Pretty girls tend to give out false numbers, y'know?"_

Konan blushed, "O-oh! No, it's not too late! I wasn't even tired!" She chuckled nervously before blinking, "Wait, you seriously think I'm pretty?"

_"Well duh! Doesn't everyone?"_

The bluenette's blush darkened as she giggled, her grin widening. Deidara mouthed 'boyfriend?' to which Konan winked in reply to. Deidara smiled before getting up mouthing 'good luck' and exiting the room.

He stretched and walked out to the living room where Itachi was sitting. "Oi, 'Tachi."

Itachi grunted in reply glancing at the blond from the corner of his eye. "Konan's got a boyfriend, un."

The Uchiha nodded, "I knew they would, I didn't think they'd get so close on the first day, but I could tell at lunch today that they were going to be more than friends."

The blond nodded in agreement. "Un, I could see it happening too." He yawned. "Welp, I'm gonna call it a night. G'night 'Tachi, un."

"Goodnight."

Deidara waved before heading off to his own room. He undressed, save for his underwear, and looked himself over in the mirror. He brushed his hair and put it all in a messy bun before brushing his teeth.

After he was done in the bathroom, he strolled back into his bedroom to change into his hot pink sweat pants and black tank top before turning off the light and crawling under the covers of his queen sized bed.

He lay there in the dark staring at the ceiling. He looked back on his first day, it wasn't so bad. He met new people like Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori-

The blond frowned. Sasori. He was a total ass to him that morning but was a friendly ass that afternoon. Why?

He shrugged. Sasori was weird. Plain and simple. He was a weird bastard. Period. So, why did he keep thinking about him?

The blond shook his head, ridding him of all thoughts on the irritating redhead before closing his eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I really had no idea how to end this chapter...so sorry if it sucks ^-^'**

**Alright, well, not much to say...soooo I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! How you all doing this fine day? Good I hope ^-^ Wow, where has the time gone? It's already Easter O.O Happy Easter everyone! :D *Hands everyone a virtual chocolate bunny* :3 I love Easter x3 I didn't make an Easter special for any of my updates today...but I do have an Akatsuki Easter fanfic if anyone's interested in reading a funny Easter story :D Okay, no more advertising other stories xD **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Dei get up!"

"Mmm…I dun wanna, uuunnn~"

Konan shook her head glancing at the clock. She sighed shoving the blond, "C'mon, you've got time to shower today. It's only just past 7 o'clock so you shouldn't have to rush this morning."

The blond grunted and rolled over waving his hand to the older teen, "Mmk, un. I'm getting up…"

The bluenette sighed, "Dammit, Deidara. I swear you're the hardest person to get outta bed in the mornings." She shoved the blond out of the bed, giggling at the annoyed blond groaning on the floor before exiting the room.

"Is he finally awake?" Itachi asked while leaning on the counter and sipping his coffee.

Konan nodded, "Kinda; he's awake but I had to push him out of bed to get him up." She pulled out a kitchen chair and took a seat sipping her own cup of coffee.

They sat around for a few minutes, Itachi having already been ready for almost an hour now, he was always fast to get ready and loved getting up at the crack of dawn; and Konan showered and dressed, they sat around sipping their coffee and chatting about nothing in particular.

Both teens nearly jumped when they heard someone knocking on their front door. They shared a look before Konan got up to open the door. "Hello?"

"Hey pretty lady; need a ride?" Pein winked at the gapping bluenette.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Pein? How do you even know where I live?" She stared wide eye at the smirking auburn haired teen.

"Cause he's a freaking stalker."

Konan raised a brow, looking around Pein to see Sasori getting out of the black 2005 Porsche. Pein shoved his redheaded friend, "I am not, asshole." He fixed his gaze back to the bluenette, "See, I have this friend, Tobi, who lives in this neighborhood. He mentioned that a pretty bluenette, hot blond, and grumpy looking raven haired teen lived a few houses down from him, so I decided to pay a visit."

Konan nodded, "Oh," she smiled and stepped aside, "then would you two like to come in? We've got coffee. Oh, and Dei will be ready in a minute, then we can leave, okay?"

Both teens returned her smile and walked inside. "Nice house." Sasori mused out loud. He smirked before tapping Konan on the shoulder, "Hey, Konan? Where's the brat's room?"

She smirked before pointing down the hall, "Third door on the left."

He smiled and thanked her kindly before heading off in said direction. He heard a small thud and a silent curse. Curious he peeked inside the cracked door and smirked. Inside was a half-naked blond bent over, picking up a dropped hair dryer.

He licked his lips as he silently slipped into the nearly quiet room; soft music could be heard playing in the background. His smirk widened as silently tiptoed up to the blond and slapped his ass.

Deidara's eyes widened, he spun on his heal with the retrieved hair dryer raised ready to beat the living shit out of the pervert who slapped his ass only to see a smirking redhead. He lowered his 'weapon' and scowled, a blush present on his cheeks.

He kicked the older teen's shin, groaning he practically shouted, "What the _fuck _are you doing here, un?!" If looks could kill, Sasori would be dead ten times over.

He's smirk widened into a grin as he ruffled the blonde's damp hair. "I'm here to say good morning to my favourite blond brat." He tilted his head innocently, "Is there something wrong with that?"

The younger teen scoffed, "Fuck you, un. What's your REAL reason for being here?"

The redhead shrugged, "One of our friends said that Konan lived here so he decided to see for his self and offer everyone a ride to school." He cupped the blonde's chin between his index finger and thumb bringing their faces inches apart. "When he said that you lived here, I thought I'd tag along."

Deidara blushed at their close proximity; Sasori's hot breath tickling his face. His mind went blank as the redhead's chocolate bedroom eyes gazed into his own sparkling azure ones.

They stayed like that until they heard knocking on the bedroom door. "Hey Dei are you- Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Itachi glanced between the smirking redhead and the blushing blond before awkwardly exiting the room.

Coming back to his senses, Deidara glared at the older teen, swatting his hands away. He turned around with the hair dryer and stormed over to the bathroom, slamming the door in a huff without another glance or word to the other male.

Sasori snickered and left the blonde's room with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, un. We can leave now."

Pein looked at his watch, "Wow, Blondie. It only took you forty minutes."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Whatever, un. I would've been ready sooner but this bastard," He jabbed his thumb in Sasori's direction, "decided to pay me a very _unpleasant _visit."

"It didn't look so unpleasant to me."

Deidara glared daggers at his raven haired friend. "Well it _was, un._"

Itachi shrugged, "If you say so." He got up and gathered his things, "Let's go." Everyone nodded, save for Deidara who continued drilling holes into the back of Itachi's head, and left.

"Shotgun!" Sasori shouted and sprinted to the car hopping into the passenger's seat.

Pein chuckled, "You're like an oversized child, I swear dude." He looked at his car and back at his group of friends before furrowing his brows. "Uh, there aren't enough seats…someone's either going to have to ride in the trunk, or sit in someone's lap."

He glanced to Konan with a wink, "I'd offer you to sit in my lap," He sighed dramatically, "but alas, I have to drive."

The bluenette giggled while Sasori came up behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the other male's shoulder. He chuckled, "Y'know, you could always sit in MY lap, Dei."

The blond scoffed, pushing the redhead off with his elbow. "I'd rather ride in the trunk, un." He glanced at the car and blinked. "Wait…there are only five of us, un. So why aren't there enough seats?"

"Oh, that's because we're here. **We decided to hitch a ride with these asshats instead of walking today.**"

Everyone's head snapped to the car to see a strange looking male in the back seat, waving slightly with a half-smile. He had scruffy green hair and piercing yellow eyes, but the strangest part had to be that half of his body was pure black and the other half paper white. He also seemed to be talking in two different voices having two different personalities. "Sorry, we didn't want to come in with Pein and Sasori.** We're Zetsu, by the way.**"

"Oh yeah, Pein mentioned you, un. He also mentioned some kid named Tobi."

Pein nodded, "Yup, everyone; this is Zetsu. Er, well, he kind of already introduced himself already…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, he turned to face the rest of the teens, he pointed to each teen as he said their name, "This is the lovely Konan, this is Kisame's future lover Itachi, and this is Deidara, the group tranny." He finished with a grin.

Zetsu smiled kindly to the group of teens, "Hello, Konan, Itachi, Deidara; nice to meet you. **Sup lovely, Kisame's lover, and tranny.**"

All three teens blushed; Konan and Itachi out of embarrassment and Deidara out of rage. He scowled at the other teens, "Fuck you guys, un. Let's just fucking go to school already before we're all late."

Everyone shrugs before following the blond to the car. Sasori sprinted to the blond and held him. "Sorry, brat, but you'll be sitting up front with me." He nuzzled the blonde's neck earning a moan of frustration.

Everyone piled into the car, Pein glanced over to the squirming blond and smirking redhead. He chuckled, "Common love birds let's get to school before we're all late."

The blond groaned loudly, "I hate you all, un!" He jerked out of the older teen's hold and stormed over to the car. He waited beside the passenger's door tapping his foot irritably.

Sasori's smirk widened as he strolled over to the car and slipped in. He winked, patting his lap waiting for the blond to take his seat.

Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes taking his seat on the irritating redhead's lap. "Comfy?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, resting his head on the younger teen's back.

"Whatever, un. Let's just go." Deidara muttered, turning his head to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

The drive to the school was pretty quiet for the most part. Konan, Itachi and Zetsu chatted and got to know one another better with comments from Pein or Sasori once in a while. Deidara was unusually quiet, curious, Sasori decided to poke the blond in his lap. "Brat?"

Deidara groaned and shifted in his seat until his back was on the door and his legs between the two front seats. Breathy snores could be heard and that's when they realized that the teen had fallen asleep on Sasori's lap.

He mumbled something incoherent in his sleep resting his head on the older teen's shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

Sasori looked down at the peaceful face of the younger teen and smiled softly, tightening his grip on him. He rested his cheek on the blonde's forehead and sighed contently enjoying the rest of the ride to the school.

"Shut the fuck up! I wasn't cuddling with you in the car, un! I just fell asleep and you decided to cuddle ME!"

Sasori chuckled shaking his head, "I swear, Dei, you turned half way around in my lap and nuzzled you head in my neck!" He ducked, successfully dodging a book thrown by the angry blond.

Once they arrived at the school, well, let's just say Deidara was a little less than pleased to wake up in the position he was in when he fell asleep.

Now Sasori and Deidara were sitting in their homeroom class when the redhead decided to bring up the 'cuddling incident' in the car.

"Whatever, un. You're delusional." He turned his head away from the redhead muttering, "You just have a comfy lap is all, un." A slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Sasori perked up, a devious smirk dancing on his lips. "What was that last part, brat?"

His blush darkened slightly as he 'tsked' and ignored the older teen. He was about to return to his doodle of a flower on his notebook until a crumpled up wad of paper hit the side of his head.

He blinked a few times before glancing down at the wad of paper. His first thought told him that the bastard Sasori threw it at him to get his attention, but when he turned to look at him, he was talking to some brunette male with purple face paint.

He raised a brow at the paper before cautiously unfolding it. His eyes widened and his blush darkened as he read what was on the note.

_Hey, I heard you and Akasuna were an item now. That true?_

_[] yes [] no_

He scowled at the note taking out a red marker and putting a huge X next to the 'no' box. He looked around the room to see if he could spot who threw it. He looked two rows over to see the same pink haired girl from yesterday staring at him.

He glanced at the note and back to her silently asking if she sent it to him. She replied with a nod. He crumpled the paper up and threw it to the pinkette who caught the wad of paper with ease.

She unfolded it and giggled, looking back to the blond with a smile. Glancing back at the note, she scribbled something else down before tossing it back to the blond.

He was ready for it this time and caught the flying piece of paper, unfolding it.

_Really? So does that mean that you're available?_

_[] yes [] no_

He rose a brow but checked off the yes box, re-crumpling and tossing it back at the pinkette.

She giggled as she read it again only this time she pocketed the note. She turned around and winked at the blond before turning back to her violet haired friend.

_'__Well that was weird'_ Deidara thought but shrugged it off and continued to doodle his flower on his notebook until the end of class.

_-Lunch-_

"Yo."

"I didn't know you had lunch with us, un!" The blond looked wide eye at the redhead smirking down at him.

He shrugged, "I didn't feel like coming here yesterday, so I decided to hang out in the art room." He sat down next to the scowling blond, albeit to close for the other teen's liking.

Sasori glanced over to the younger teen and sighed, ruffling his hair, "Babe, if you keep scowling like that, you're going to get wrinkles."

Deidara blinked before glaring and swatting the other teen's hand away, muttering, "Don't call me that, un."

The redhead tilted his head to the side, "Call you what? Babe?" The blond nodded, a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. He smirked, "Would you rather me call you Love?"

His blush darkened, "Hell no! Honestly, I'd rather have you call me brat over those names, un."

Sasori shook his head glancing at Itachi. He narrowed his eyes, "Itachi, right? Kisame asked me to give you this," He fished out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the raven haired teen.

He carefully unfolded the paper and blushed, quickly pocketing the note and taking a sip of his apple juice.

Both teens raised a brow at the Uchiha, "What did it say, un?"

Itachi shook his head muttering, "None of your business." He sighed as he caught a glimpse of his overly involved bluenette friend approaching the table. He quietly whispered, "I'll tell you later if you promise not to mention anything to Konan now, okay?" Both teens nodded.

"Hi guys!" Konan smiled brightly at the three teens at the table.

"Where's Pein?"

"Oh, he said he had something to do at home, so he and Kakuzu left early."

Sasori nodded, "Yeah, they were going to deal with some legal shit with Pein's finances. See, his parents were wealthy, and they left all of their money to him, since he was an only child. But his selfish cousin, Nagato, is sewing him for something, I don't even know. But anyways, Kakuzu has a really good lawyer so he said that he would help him out with all of that bullshit." He shrugged, "He said that if you guys asked, just to tell you all not to worry about it."

Konan took her seat beside Itachi nodding, "I see. He's gonna be okay right?"

Sasori nodded, "Yeah, this isn't the first time this's happened, and it probably won't be the last either. He never loses, so I wouldn't worry too much about him." He offered her a small smile, which she quickly returned and nodded.

_-Time Skip! Halfway through art class-_

"Alright class, now would be a good time to start finishing up your paintings." Kurenai assigned her class to painting something they thought was beautiful. Each student had the class to work on it; it was due at the end of class.

Sasori hadn't said much to Deidara, which surprised him. Normally, Sasori would take every chance he could to talk to the blond, but today, he's hardly uttered a word to the blond throughout the whole art class. Whatever he was painting, he was totally zoned into it.

Deidara sighed as he finished his painting of a beautiful scarlet macaw flying threw a rainforest with a waterfall in the background. He smiled at his painting, he was proud of it! It looked like a freaking photograph; if he didn't get an A+ for this then he would blow up the whole school in a tantrum.

He leaned back on his stool to try and see Sasori's painting. He craned his neck over to try and get a better look; Sasori noticed the blond trying to sneak a peek at his painting and chuckled at his efforts.

He nonchalantly turned his painting ever so slightly to give the blond a little more access to his canvas. When he heard the blond gasp he chuckled again, putting the finishing touches of his masterpiece, he asked, "Do you like it?"

He glanced over to the younger teen threw the corner of his eye. Deidara opened and closed his mouth trying to form words. He stared wide eyed at the redhead's portrait. He painted Deidara! And it was perfect! Every brushstroke was perfect, everything blended perfectly, and it was…well, perfect was the only word the blond could think of.

It looked like a photograph!

"I-I" He swallowed, "It's beautiful, Danna, un." He continued staring at the painting in a trancelike state.

Sasori raised a brow, "Danna, huh?" He smirked, "I like it, brat."

Deidara shook his head, "Shut up, un. It's just because you're way better at art then I originally thought." He frowned and averted his gaze.

The older teen chuckled again, "Well, I'm glad you like it." He glanced over at the blonde's painting and smirked, "Y'know, yours isn't bad either."

"Thanks, un." He muttered, not looking at the older teen.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Alright, everyone, you can place your paintings on the drying rack and leave. Have a nice afternoon!"

Everyone put their paintings and supplies away and gathered their things before exiting the classroom.

"Hey, brat!" Sasori walked up beside the blond smiling, "So…do you have any plans after school today?"

"Uh, actually, I have to go to work, un."

Sasori's smile faltered slightly, "Oh, where do you work?"

They continued walking out the front building and over to Konan and Itachi who were waiting for their friend. "Starbucks, un."

Sasori nodded making a silent 'o' with his mouth.

"Hey, Dei. Hey, er, Sasori? What are you doing here? Are you guys friends now?" Konan looked between the two with a raised brow. Itachi doing the same.

Sasori smirked and put his arm around the blond, "Well, actually-"

"No, un." He pushed the redhead's arm off of him and shook his head. "We're not friends."

Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed, as they continued to walk home. "So, brat, mind if I come in and buy a coffee?"

Deidara's eyes widened, "Woah, wait, you're not coming into work with me, un!"

Sasori chuckled, "I'm not…well I am, but I'll be there as a paying customer." He smirked, "Do I get a special boyfriend discount?" He winked at the now blushing blond.

Konan and Itachi snickered at the blonde's blush, causing said teen to shoot them a glare. He redirected his glare to the older teen, and cleared his throat. "Actually, no, un. 1, Starbucks doesn't allow those kind of benefits unless it comes out of MY paycheck. And 2," He took a deep breath, "WE. ARE. NOT. DATING. UN!"

Sasori looked up in thought, "Well that's stupid…other places allow special discounts like that…"

Deidara groaned in frustration before speeding his steps to be quite a bit ahead of the other three teens. Sasori glanced back at Konan and Itachi, "Has he ever had a boyfriend before?"

Both teens looked up in thought, "Hm, well he's had a few girlfriends…"

Sasori raised a brow, "Does he even know he's gay?"

Itachi shook his head, "Honestly, I don't even know. He's mentioned it before but I don't think he's ever tried it."

"Yeah, he mentioned finding guys more attractive over girls a few years back. But, he hasn't had a boyfriend. Trust me, if he did, I would've found out about it." She smiled and put her arm around the raven haired teen, "By the way, Itachi, dear; when were you planning on telling me about that note from Kisame?"

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction, "How did you find out about that?"

Konan's smile brightened, "Oh 'Tachi darling, you can't hide stuff like that from me!"

The Uchiha gapped at her for a moment before growling muttering, "Damn woman." And sprinting to catch up to Deidara.

Both Konan and Sasori chuckled, and continued to chat about nothing in particular while Deidara and Itachi did the same.

When they reached the teen's house, Konan, Deidara, and Itachi went to their rooms to get dressed and ready for their work while Sasori sat patiently in the living room playing on his phone to pass the time. After about twenty minutes, everyone was in the living room getting ready to walk out the front door.

They walked into town, chatting about nothing in particular, as Konan waved to the other teens. "Bye guys! See you at home!" They waved her off and soon after doing the same to Itachi.

Now it was just Sasori and Deidara. The blond signed loudly as they approached Starbucks, "You do know you didn't have to walk all the way here, un."

Sasori shrugged, holding the door to the coffee shop open for the blond. "I know." He walked in behind the younger teen, "I wanted to. Besides, I haven't had Starbucks in a while, so why not?"

Deidara shrugged, "Whatever you say, un. So," He went behind the counter and put on his green cap, "what do you want?"

Sasori looked the blond up and down, smirking, "Well-"

"I'm NOT on the menu, bastard."

Sasroi faked a pout, "Aww, what happened to Danna? I rather liked that nickname."

The blond bushed and scowled at the older teen, "Just shut up and order a freaking coffee already, un."

The redhead hummed in thought, "I think I'll take…a caramel Frappuccino, vinti please." Deidara nodded and took the older teen's money, handing back the change. Sasori held up a hand, "Keep the change, brat." Deidara shrugged and muttered a 'thanks' before making his drink.

"Here, un." He faked a bright smile, "Have a nice day sir."

Sasori smirked, "I will thank you. Oh hey, brat?" The blond grunted in reply. "What time do you get off work?"

Deidara raised a brow, without even thinking, he answered, "9:30pm why, un?"

Sasori's smirk widened, "Good. See you at school tomorrow." He winked before exiting the coffee shop and heading home.

Deidara stared at the door for a few seconds. "He's so weird, un." He said to himself aloud. He chuckled and continued working with a small smile playing on his lips for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**SasoDei sparks! Kinda...DeiDei is stubborn xD **

**I hope you all enjoyed! Have a totally awesome chocolate filled Easter (Unless you don't like chocolate...then for you, I hope you get lots of Easter eggs filled with love! x3 ...or money...money works too right xD)**

**Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! Yay update! :D Have you guys ever watched Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals? Oh my Kami, I LOVE it! Especially episode 38: Infiltrate Akatsuki. It's so funny! XD I totally recommend it! :D I'm actually watching it right now xD But yeah. **

**Enough about that XD Enjoy~**

* * *

"Good morning, brat." Sasori smiled brightly at the tired blond.

"Un." Deidara yawned, taking his seat beside the redhead.

Sasori nudged the younger teen with his elbow, "Are you excited for tonight?" Deidara raised a brow in question causing the redhead to roll his eyes, smile still in place, "It's Friday…Don't you remember what tonight is?"

Deidara's eyes widened slightly, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! It's Akatsuki movie night, un. Damn, this week went by fast."

The older teen chuckled, shaking his head, "Yeah it did." He glanced to the teacher scribbling something down at his desk, then around the class. He stopped at a group of teens giggling and glancing back at him and his blond. He raised a brow as the pink haired girl, Sakura, narrowed her eyes at him and smirked before getting up and exiting the classroom with her blond friend, who looked a lot like Deidara.

He was going to say something to Deidara about it until he saw that he was chatting with the violet haired girl, Hinata. He smiled at the smile on the blonde's face and shrugged off all thoughts of the pinkette and joined the other two teen's conversation. They continued chatting about school, people, and plans for the weekend until the class ended.

"Hey, Itachi? Where's the brat? Isn't he usually here by now?"

Itachi looked up in slight surprise to see that the blond still wasn't at the lunch table. He furrowed his brows, "Yes, he's supposed to be. Where do you suppose he is, Sasori?"

The redhead shrugged, looking around. "I guess I'll go look for him."

The Uchiha nodded, "Good luck." Sasori waved to raven haired boy muttering 'thanks' before exiting the cafeteria to go look for his blond.

"Uh, sorry, un. But no thanks."

Sasori's ears perked up at hearing the blonde's voice. He peaked around the corner to see him and the pinkette from homeroom talking. His eyes narrowed and he let out a small growl as he saw the whinny bitch throw herself on his blond and began crying.

"B-but, Dei-kun." She buried her face into the blonde's chest, "I-I know we haven't talked much, b-but I know I could be a good girlfriend to you! Please just give me a chance." She raised her head, teary emerald eyes stared into azure ones.

He awkwardly tried to pry the crying teen from his person. "Uh, I'm sorry, Sakura, un. But I'm not interested." He offered an apologetic smile to the heartbroken girl.

She scowled, "Why not? You said that you were _single._" She snapped, causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

He regained his composure and nodded. "Un, I am."

"Then why won't you date me?!"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I, uh, don't particularly like girls, un."

Her eyes widened, "You're _gay?!_" She gapped at the blond who nodded sheepishly.

Sasori beamed from around the corner. He could've broken out into a happy dance, but he would save it for later. He poked his head around the corner just in time to see the pinkette storm off in the opposite direction and the blond sigh in what could've been relief.

He straightened up and put his signature smirk in place as he rounded the corner and casually strolled up to the blond. "Hey, brat."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "How much of that did you hear, un?"

The redhead shrugged, "Enough." His smirk widened.

The blond glared halfheartedly at the older teen, "Shut up, un." He walked past the redhead muttering, "Common, let's just go enjoy the rest of lunch period."

Sasori grinned and happily followed the blond to the cafeteria where they ate and chatted with their friends about Akatsuki movie night tonight.

"Y'know, you've actually got me kind of excited about Akatsuki movie night, un."

Pein chuckled and clapped Deidara on the back, "Well you should be excited. It's always a good time, and now that we've got THREE new members, it's gonna rock!" He grinned at his blond friend.

Sasori nodded, "Hell yeah." They entered their math class and took their seats.

"Alright class." Kakashi piped up, "I know it's only the first week of school, but I want to see how well you all work together. So, next week I will be assigning you all a partner/group project." Everyone groaned causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

He grinned, or what looked like a grin, the bottom half of his face was always covered! "Hey, common, it's not THAT bad. It's not like I'm giving you all a math project. No, I just simply want to see how you all can cooperate. See?"

Most students nodded. "Okay, I will let you pick you partners for this one. You may be in pairs of two or groups of three, got it? No single people and not more than three to a group."

Glances were shared around the room silently asking to be partners or part of groups. Sasori put one arm around Pein's shoulder and the other arm around the blonde's. He grinned, "Well, looks like we'll be in a group together guys!"

Pein returned the grin putting his own arm around the redhead's shoulder, "Hells yeah, Sassy!" He glanced at the blond who simply huffed and turned his head muttering an 'un'.

"Aww, quit being so bratty, brat." The redhead leaned down and pecked the younger teen on the cheek causing him to squeak in surprise and his face to flush instantly.

He absentmindedly rubbed his cheek before scowling and turning to glare at the redhead. "Don't fucking do that again, un." He shoved the redhead out of his seat sending him to the floor with a thud. Sasori still had his arms around both Deidara and Pein, causing them to fall to the floor beside the chuckling redhead.

Pein began laughing along with Sasori causing the blond to chuckle as well. By now, the whole class was staring at the trio on the floor, Kakashi included. He shook his head and sighed heavily, "I'm guessing that you three will be working together on this assignment?"

The teens regained their composure, getting back into their seats and nodding. The silver haired male sighed again, "Okay, as I was saying; the project will be on how well you all can work together when living together for extended periods of time. In this case, a week."

"I want you all to simply live together under one roof for a week. I don't care if you divide the week and spend time in each other's houses, or stay at one house. Just as long as you two, or three, are together for a week, then that will be an easy A."

"Uh, why are you giving us this kind of project if you're a math teacher?"

"Because I can" The silver haired male smiled, "And because I do this every year, and don't worry; it's already been approved by Tsunade."

"Um, Kakashi Sensai? How will you know that we're together for a week?"

"Good question. I'll have this." He pulled out a cuff bracelet, "Each group, or pair, will get one set of these bracelets. These will emit a small shock when they're out of a 10 meter range. I'll explain more about it on Monday."

Some nodded and some groaned. Pein and Sasori simply nodded, a smirk on each teen's lips. They've had this assignment by Kakashi previously, so they were actually looking forward to this 'project'.

Deidara, on the other hand, was one of the ones who groaned. He slammed his head down on the desk. '_A whole week under the same roof as Sasori. Pein's not so bad, but SASORI?! Damn bastard probably planed this._' He sighed heavily at the thought.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Alright, class. You have the weekend to prepare and plan for the project starting Monday. Have a nice weekend everyone." He smiled innocently and waved 'goodbye' to the exiting students.

Deidara grumbled to himself as he and Sasori walked to art together. The older teen smirked, "Kakashi's a pretty cool teacher, huh, brat?"

"Piss off, un." He grumbled to the older teen as they entered their art class.

Art was pretty uneventful. Deidara ignored the redhead for most of class, while Sasori chuckled to himself. Oh he was going to have fun this weekend and next week with the blond. He smiled and glanced over to the pissed blond sketching in his sketchbook. "Hey, brat. You should cheer up. Did you already forget about Akatsuki movie night after school today?"

Deidara met the older teen's gaze, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "No, un. I didn't forget. So what exactly do you guys do tonight anyways, un?"

Sasori shrugged, "Rent one horror film and one comedy. Play games like; truth or dare, video games, y'know, stuff like that. Eat pizza and other junk foods. And basically have a fun night together as friends and family."

"Family, un?"

Sasori smiled sadly, lowering his gaze, "Yeah, family…" His voice was barely a whisper as he stared at the floor for a moment. He shook his head and raised his gaze to meet the blonde's, his signature smirk returning, "You're going to have a great time, brat."

The blond smiled back at the older teen, "Un, I can't wait."

They chatted about art, school, and the Akatsuki movie night for the remainder of the class.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Alright, class. Have a nice weekend!" Kurenai smiled brightly to her exiting students.

"So brat, ready to have one kickass night and meet the rest of the Akatsuki?"

Deidara smiled and nodded, "Un!" They walked together down the hall to Konan and Itachi who were also excited about tonight. The four teens met up at the front gates of the school, it's become a routine for them at this point, and continued on their way to their house with Sasori to gather what they needed for the night.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter...but the next one will be super long I promise! :D AND it'll have ALL of our amazing Akatsuki members in it along with their partner pairings :3**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone how are you doing today? Good I hope :D Uhm, so...uh, I lied. This chapter isn't going to be very long either...sorry please don't be mad at me! *Hides* **

**But yeah, I decided to separate this part from the next chapter. I really hope you all don't mind. I'm working on the next chapter now so that should be out very soon! :D**

**So I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright, I'll need this…and this…oh and those for sure, un."

Sasori sat on Deidara's bed watching him dash around the room packing all of his things in an overnight bag. He glanced at his phone to see a text message from Pein.

_'__R u guys almost done yet?'_

He rolled his eyes texting 'Yea, we r at the door.'

A few moments later his phone vibrated again signaling another text from his friend.

_'__U lying piece of shit'_

He chuckled, 'Lol sorry bro, couldn't resist :P'

_'__Yeah, yeah. Just hurry ur asses up, the pizza dude will be here soon and I WILL NOT save a single slice for u if ur late asshole xD'_

Sasori's eyes widened, he looked up from his phone to see the blond zipping his bag. "Hey, brat let's get going or Pein will eat all of the pizza."

The younger teen raised a brow, "Un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and smirked, "Nothing, let's go." He hopped off the bed and grabbed the blonde's hand that wasn't holding onto his overnight bag, intertwining their fingers, and leading the way out the door.

To Sasori's surprise, the blond didn't say or do anything about their hand holding all the way out the front door.

"Hi guys! Over here! Tobi came with a ride for all of us for Akatsuki movie night!" A brunette teen with a swirly orange mask stood by an orange Volkswagen Beetle waving his arm a little too enthusiastically.

Sasori waved back slightly, turning to the other three teens, "That's Tobi, by the way." The trio nodded and they made their way to the teen.

Tobi began doing a small dance in his place as the teens approached. "Hellooo everyone! I'm Tobi! And Tobi is so happy to meet all of you! Well, except for Sasori-san, Tobi's met him before." He leaned over to whisper into Deidara's ear, "It wasn't a very pleasant experience for Tobi."

Deidara chuckled along with the masked teen. Sasori overheard and glared at the peppy teen. "Tobi." He took a breath, "This is Konan, Itachi and Deidara." He gestured to each teen as he said their names. They exchanged 'hellos' before piling into the car.

As they were stuffing their bags into the trunk, Sasori smirked, and came up behind the blond bent over trying to get all of the bags to fit into the tiny trunk. He snaked his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled the younger teen's bum to his own crotch causing the teen to squeak in surprise.

His smirk widened as he began grinding slightly on the other teen's backside, "We're going to have a fun time tonight brat." He chuckled and released the blond, "But maybe we'll save the extra fun stuff for when we're alone next week." He winked and climbed into the front seat.

Deidara gawked at the redhead for a moment, a dark blush painting his cheeks. He shook his head and glared, "Damn pervert, un." He grumbled and slammed the trunk close before slipping into the backseat with Konan and Itachi.

The drive to Pein's house was short and fairly quiet, save for the radio playing in the background. When they arrived to the teen's house, Kakuzu and Kisame were out on the porch just chatting away, both teens waved slightly to the approaching orange bug.

Tobi parked the car and jumped out, "Hi Kakuzu-san! Hi Kisame-san!"

"Hello Tobi."

"Hey, Tobi. Whatcha got there?" Kisame got up and gestured to the car.

Tobi began jumping up and down again, "Tobi brought friends! Tobi picked up Sasori-san, Konan-chan, Deidara-sempai, and Itachi-san!"

Kisame smiled as he saw the teens get out of the car and wave. "Hi everyone." He gave a toothy grin. "I'm Kisame, by the way. Though, I've met all of you so far but Blondie here."

Deidara chuckled, "Nice to meet you Kisame, un."

"Same to you, Blondie." He glanced over the blonde's shoulder to see Itachi getting his bag out of the trunk. He smiled and strolled over to the teen and offered to help him with his bag to which the teen smiled and accepted. The blue teen and raven haired teen walked hand in hand into the house, bright smiles and small blushes on both males' faces.

"Awww! Aren't they just adorable?"

Deidara nodded. "Un, they are. I'm happy for them." He grabbed his bag and walked inside with Konan and Tobi.

Sasori shut the car door and walked up to sit on the steps with his old friend Kakuzu. "Hey."

"Hey, Red, how's it going?"

The smaller male shrugged, "Eh, pretty good." He glanced behind him to see Deidara greeting Pein, Hidan, and Zetsu. He smiled, "Can I confess something to you, Kakuzu?"

The tan teen raised a brow, "Of course. We've been friends for a long time now, Sasori. You and Pein are like my little brothers. You can tell me anything."

Sasori smiled, "I know, thanks for that." He took a deep breath, "Well, I-I think I might actually really like Deidara."

"Oh really?"

He nodded, "Honestly, I was only playfully flirting with him at first, y'know, just to piss him off, but…over the week…I," He shook his head sighing in frustration. "I really like him. A lot. I get those stupid butterflies in my stomach when I even fucking think about him. And I get all warm and giddy when I'm around him." He buried his face in his hands, "What am I going to do? I really like him, but he hates me."

Kakuzu nodded, "I see." He glanced back at the teens chatting in the living room, or more specifically, at the blond who's stolen his friend's heart. He hummed in thought before returning his gaze to the distressed redhead. "Are you certain he hates you?"

Sasori raised his head slightly muttering, "Uh-huh. He told me so. Multiple times."

"Well, I don't think he truly hates you."

"What?"

"I don't think he truly hates you."

"What makes you say that?"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Because if he truly hates you then he wouldn't talk about you to Hidan all the time."

Sasori's eyes widened, "What?"

The tanned teen nodded, "Yeah, he's made friends with my idiot. He'll go on and on about how you piss him off and how he can't stand you, but, Hidan says that when he describes his encounters with you, he has a ghost of a smile on his face and he blushes slightly."

He stood up and offered his redheaded a hand up, which he accepted. "He can say that he hates you, but I don't think he truly does." He turned to walk into the house, glancing over his shoulder to the younger teen, and smiling slightly, "Just pay attention to his body language tonight and you'll see what I mean." Before joining the other teens inside.

Sasori looked up to the sky, smiling slightly. He chuckled before entering the house himself.

* * *

**Sassy admits to actually liking DeiDei! *Celebration music* :D**

**Sooooo I hope you all enjoyed this :3 Sorry again for posting two short chapters in a row ^-^' but they came out pretty quickly so that should make up for it, yeah? Hope so XD**

**Anyways, don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! How have you been? Good? That's good :D Sorry I've been gone for so long...well...it's not THAT long, but it feels that way, ne? *Yawns* I'm tired. Haha it's like, 5:57am right now and I am feeling pretty tired, but I wanted to finish this before I went to be sooo here it is X3 ****Wow...so, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I shortened it a little...sorry? But One of my ideas just didn't flow at all so I just threw it out completely :P This should still be a pretty decent chapter either way since it's Akatsuki movie night :D Sooo, I'll shut up now and let you guys read it :3**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Alright, everyone. It's Akatsuki movie night, and we've got three new members; the beautiful, Konan!" He gestured to the bluenette smiling brightly. "The brilliant, Itachi!" The raven haired teen nodded. "And last but not least, the bratty bombshell, Deidara!" He stood up and bowed smirking and chuckling as he sat back down.

Pein chuckled, "Alright, now that everyone has officially been introduced, Akatsuki movie night will now begin!" Everyone cheered.

"So, what's first on the list?"

Pein looked up in thought, "Hm, well we cou-"

_Ding Dong_

"Well, looks like the pizza dude is here. I guess we'll eat first."

"Oh oh oh! Tobi wants to sit next to Deidara-sempai!" The orange masked teen latched onto the blonde's arm and dragged him to a couch.

Deidara looked pleadingly at Itachi who was busy chatting with his boyfriend. He glanced over to Hidan who was busy getting himself and Kakuzu drinks. He looked over at Konan who simply offered an apologetic smile mouthing 'Good luck' and going to the front door to help Pein with the pizzas.

He groaned loudly as he plopped down on the couch. There _was_ one other person who couldn't possibly deny helping him with the idiot, but... "Gahh! Okay fine, un!" He glared over to Sasori who was smirking at him but, it wasn't just his usual smirk; there was another emotion there too but he couldn't quite say what it was.

He shrugged it off and irritatingly motioned to the idiot on his arm mouthing 'Help, un' to which the redhead chuckled and strolled over to his blond and the overly peppy teen. He pried the brunette from the younger teen's arm. "Hi Tobi." He smiled sweetly at the boy, "This," he gestured to Deidara, "is MY Deidara, not yours. Okay?"

The teen pouted but nodded nonetheless. He walked over to Zetsu and crawled onto his lap, to which he instantly became a peppy ball of energy again.

Sasori smiled down at the blond and sat down where Tobi was. The blond sighed in both relief and irritation to have ANOTHER idiot clinging to him. He glanced over at the redhead muttering, "Thanks…I guess, un."

Sasori chuckled, "Anytime, brat."

"Okay, guys," He glanced at Konan, "and gal. Let's eat!" Pein sat the seven boxes of pizza down across the dining room table. "Which movie should we watch with the pizza?"

"Comedy!"

"Comedy, un!"

"Comedy."

"Comedy sound good."

"Fucking comedy!"

"I'm good with comedy."

"Tobi wants to watch the comedy now!"

"Comedy now, horror later!"

"Comedy! **Horror.**"

Pein nodded. "Alright comedy it is." He glanced over to Zetsu, "Heh, sorry bud, overruled." Zetsu shrugged only looking half disappointed.

"By the way, what movie is it anyways?"

Pein smirked and held up the movie case.

"Meet the Millers, un?" Deidara rose a brow, He had never seen that movie before.

Sasori nudged him with his elbow, "It's hilarious, trust me." Deidara nodded and got comfy to watch the movie with his pizza.

Everyone was laughing or chuckling at the movie, or more accurately at the Kenny character. "Oh my Kami! Poor guy, un." Deidara said between laughs. Sasori nodded and glanced at the blond. He smiled and scooted closer to the blond slightly, to which he didn't seem to notice, before continuing to watch the movie.

"Hey Kuzu, can we have a fucking weed baby too?!" Hidan looked hopefully up to Kakuzu who was sitting beside him at the bar in the kitchen which was connected to the living room.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "No, Hidan, we will not be getting a weed baby." Hidan pouted causing the tanned teen to roll his eyes again and peck his boyfriend on the lips. Hidan brightened up and continued to watch the movie, leaning slightly on the tanned teen.

Itachi even found himself chuckling at the movie. Kisame leaned over and pecked the Uchiha's cheek, smiling at the happy raven haired male as they continued to watch the movie, hand in hand.

Konan giggled and leaned over to whisper to Pein, "Good choice in comedy. I'm curious, what movie did you pick out for the horror?"

The auburn haired teen chuckled and winked at the bluenette, "That's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and continued to watch the movie leaning on the pierced teen's shoulder with his arm around her shoulder.

Zetsu glanced around the room then at his boyfriend. He leaned in to whisper into his ear, "Is everyone here a couple? **They're all acting pretty close with each other.**"

Tobi blinked and looked around. He giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, but it's cute, ne?"

Zetsu chuckled and nodded. "Yeah it is. **I swear you're way less annoying when you don't say 'Tobi' every two seconds and act like a complete idiot.**"

Tobi shrugged, "It's fun." He lifted his mask slightly to peck the older teen on the cheek before redirecting his attention to the movie.

"Oh shit. That was fucking hilarious."

Pein chuckled, "I thought you all might like that movie. When me and Sasori watched it for the first time, we were in tears."

Sasori nodded, "It was great." He smirked and put his arm around the blond beside him.

Deidara sighed, but allowed the redhead's arm to be there. Konan glanced over at the two on the sofa and smiled to herself. Her inner yaoi fangirl was screaming with all of the couples around her. But she kept her cool, she was happy for all of her friends.

"Soooo, anyone wanna play a game?" Kisame piped up.

"Let's fucking play truth or dare!" Hidan smirked challengingly to the group, "Unless you bitches can't handle it."

Deidara and Pein smirked "You're on (un)!" they both shouted at the same time.

Sasori grew a smirk of his own, "Count me in."

Everyone agreed to the game. Pein cleared space for everyone to sit in a circle in the middle of his living room floor. "Okay, since this is MY house; I'll start." He glanced around the circle, resting his gaze on the loudmouthed Jashinist. He smirked wickedly, "Hidan; truth or dare?"

Hidan laughed loudly, "Fucking dare of course!"

Pein chuckled, "Alright; go upstairs, go into my room, climb out the window, get on the roof, and scream at the top of your lungs 'I'M BARBIE'S LITTLE BITCH!' five times for all of my neighborhood to hear." He shot the Jashinist a smug smirk while the other teens snickered.

Hidan's face heated up as he scowled, got up and stormed up stairs to do the dare mumbling a string of curses under his breath.

Everyone laughed loudly as they heard the teen screaming on the roof. He re-entered the room with a red face, whether from shouting, embarrassment, anger, or a mixture of the three; no one could be sure.

He plopped down beside Kakuzu as he glared at the snickering pierced teen. "Fucking happy now?" Pein nodded.

Hidan glanced around the circle stopping on the blond. He grinned cheekily, "Deidara, truth or dare?"

Deidara gulped, "Uh…" He honestly didn't trust Hidan with a dare. But what kind of messed up question would he ask? It was kind of a lose, lose situation for him.

"Common, Blondie. Don't be a pussy!"

Then again his dare couldn't be THAT bad…right?

Deidara grew a look of confidence as he sat up straight, narrowing his eyes challengingly at the Jashinist. "Dare, un."

Hidan chuckled before his grin widened, if that were possible. "I dare you to make out with Red for at least two minutes." He laughed hysterically at the blonde's horrified expression.

Make out with Sasori…for at least two whole minutes?! Fuck that.

If looks could kill, Hidan would be six feet under. "Hell. No. Un."

Sasori smirked, nudging the blond in the arm. "Hey, common, I'm not THAT bad."

Deidara gave the older male an unamused face before sighing heavily, muttering, "Fuck you all, un." He took a deep breath before leaning in slightly.

Sasori's smirk widened before he grabbed both sides of the blonde's face and brought his lips into a passionate kiss. Deidara gasped in surprise, cringing slightly.

As their lips molded together, both seemed to enjoy the kiss. "Oi, I said make out fuckers! Shove your tongue down his throat already, Red!" He and Konan held up their phones recording every delicious yaoi moment.

Sasori was more than happy to comply. He ran his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip begging for entrance which he was surprisingly granted almost eagerly. He moved one hand down to grip the blonde's thy and the other to the back of the other male's neck, trying to deepen the kiss.

Deidara had never felt something so wrong yet so…right. He didn't know what came over him but he moved both of his hands to the older male's fluffy red hair, tugging slightly. Their tongues fought for dominance which Sasori easily won.

His tongue touched every possible spot in the blonde's mouth. He rubbed his tongue against Deidara's asking to play, to which the blond was more than happy to do.

They continued their make out session for at least ten minutes straight, until the need for oxygen kicked in. They pulled apart, both panting slightly with pink dusted cheeks; a string of saliva connecting them. The saliva broke, landing on the blonde's chin which Sasori was more than happy to clean off with his tongue.

Hidan whistled, "Damn, that was fucking hot." All of the other teens nodded in agreement.

Sasori smirked, "See? Told you I wasn't bad." His smirk widened, "You enjoyed it didn't you, Dei-da-ra~"

Deidara's face darkened before he got up and left the room without another word. Sasori blinked, glancing at the rest of the Akatsuki who merely shared the same look or shrugged. He sighed before getting up and following after the blond.

"Brat! Where are you going?" Sasori caught up to the blond, grabbing him by his wrist and spun him around.

Deidara refused to make eye contact with the redhead. Sasori furrowed his brows and gently gripped the blonde's chin, forcing him to look at him. Concerned brown eyes gazed into confused azure ones. His gaze softened and he smiled slightly, "What happened back there?"

Deidara remained silent for a moment before muttering, "I-I don't know, un." His voice was barely a whisper.

Sasori frowned, "What do you mean you don't know?"

Deidara shook his head, jerking himself out of the older male's grip, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Dei-"

"I don't like you, un."

Sasori blinked, "What?"

Deidara took a shaky breath, "The kiss…I did like it, un." He raised his gaze to meet the redhead's, his cheeks almost as red as Sasori's hair. "But I don't like you."

Sasori nodded, "I knew that already."

The blond 'tsked' and looked anywhere but Sasori's eyes. After a moment of silence Deidara took another deep breath, having calmed down quite a bit, he muttered, "Common, un. Let's get back to the others."

Sasori simply nodded, his face void of any emotion. He followed the blond back to the living room where the others were waiting.

"Everything go okay in there?" Kisame asked.

Deidara forced a smile, "Un. I'm sorry everyone."

Pein waved a hand, "Eh, don't worry about it." He glanced at the others, "Anybody wanna play a video game?"

Hidan perked up, "Whatcha got?"

Pein smirked motioning to follow him to the cabinet of video games, to which Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi all followed.

Kakuzu stood up and stretched, "I'm going out for some fresh air."

Sasori stood as well, "I'll go too."

The tanned teen nodded, both going outside to sit on the front porch.

Deidara glanced around before walking up to his best friend, Konan. "Hey, Konan, un. Uhm, can I talk to you?"

Konan furrowed her brows, "Of course you can, Dei. What's up?"

The blond sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I liked the kiss, un."

The bluenette giggled, "Yeah, I noticed." She ruffled the younger teen's hair. "There's nothing wrong with that. Hell, my inner yaoi fangirl was going nuts!" She laughed causing the blond to chuckle.

He smiled for a moment before a look of confusion took over his features. "You know, I've never actually…done anything with another guy before, un." He glanced at the front door, "That was my first kiss with another guy."

Konan nodded, her motherly instincts taking over. She put a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, smiling softly at him. "I know you said you liked it, but what else did you feel?"

The blond thought for a moment, "I felt…sick to my stomach…but in a good way, un. And it felt like electricity was running through our lips. And when our tongues touched…" He trailed off, casting his gaze to the floor. He muttered something under his breath.

Konan raised a brow, "What was that last part, Dei?"

Deidara sighed, lifting his head slightly, "I said; I-I think I might…like…Sasori…un.."

The bluenette's eyes widened. "You do?"

Deidara nodded. "Un."

Konan smiled brightly, "That's great, Dei!"

"No, un. It's not." He scowled at nothing in particular, "It's not great. It's wrong, un. He hasn't been anything but a perverted, flirty asshole to me all week. I'm not supposed to like someone like that, un!"

Konan nodded slowly, her smile softening, "Dei, sweetie, I understand where you're coming from. I do. But, could you, maybe, give Sasori a chance? I'm not saying to start dating him or anything, but to get to know him better. Y'know, be friends."

Deidara seemed to think this over for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Okay, un. I'll try."

The older teen embraced her friend. "All I want in this world is for you and Itachi to be happy. Since you two have come into my life, I've felt like I have a purpose to live and to be all that I can be." She pulled away slightly to look into Deidara's bright azure eyes with her sparkling auburn ones. "Take tonight as an opportunity from the happy yaoi gods to get to know Sasori better, okay?"

Deidara chuckled and nodded, "Un. Thanks Konan. I love you"

Konan smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead, "I love you too, Dei. Now," She grabbed both of Deidara's shoulders and turned him to face the front door. "go make nice with Sassy!" She pushed him slightly as encouragement. He glanced over his shoulder to the older teen who gave him the thumbs up and a bright grin. He rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips as he approached the door.

He placed his hand on the knob and took a deep breath before slowly opening it. Sasori and Kakuzu turned their heads to the blond. Deidara smiled slightly, "Hey, un."

Sasori returned the small smile, waving slightly, "Hey."

Kakuzu stood up and stretched, "Well, I'm going back inside." He turned to the redhead, "It was nice talking to you, Sasori. Remember what I told you." Sasori nodded and waved to the older teen disappearing into the house, softly shutting the door behind him.

Deidara and Sasori stared at each other for what felt like hours. The blond began shifting from one foot to the other feeling quite awkward. Sasori must have sensed this because he patted the spot on the steps next to him, offering the blond a seat.

Deidara sat beside the redhead. He looked down, playing with his hands while Sasori looked anywhere but at the blond. A tense silence fell between them until Deidara spoke up. "I-I'm sorry, un."

Sasori looked at the blond in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

Deidara fidgeted under the older male's gaze. He looked up slightly, meeting the other teen's gaze. "I'm sorry…for being such a bitch to you, un."

Sasori had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I've been such an asshole to you and pissing you off all the time."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Deidara suddenly leaned forward and embraced the older teen.

Sasori's eyes widened, his smile widened as he returned the embrace. He pulled back slightly after a minute. "I think we might've gotten off on the wrong foot." He offered the other teen his hand, "Hi, I'm Sasori, and you are?"

Deidara smiled and shook the other male's hand, chuckling. "Nice to meet you, Sasori, un. I'm Deidara."

"Well, Deidara," He stood up, offering the other teen a hand up. "shall we go back inside and enjoy the rest of the evening?"

The blond nodded, taking the offered hand and standing as well. "Un."

Sasori smiled opening the door for the other male. They entered the house and went over to play Just Dance 4 with Pein, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi.

They played video games and chatted for hours, just a big group of friends having fun.

Pein glanced at the clock, it read '1:06am'. He got up and stretched, "Hey, it's getting late, you guys wanna watch the other movie now?"

Everyone thought for a moment before shrugging or nodding. Pein went to the movie cabinet to search for a good horror film. "I'll pop the popcorn." Konan offered.

Kisame got up, "I'll get some drinks." They headed over to the kitchen to get refreshments for everyone while the rest of the teens found a comfy spot to sit and watch the movie.

Hidan plopped down on the larger couch between Itachi and Kakuzu. "So, what movie are we gonna watch? It better be fucking piss my pants scary."

Pein smirked before pulling out 'The Grudge 3'. Hidan's eyes widened, "Oh shit, dude." He grinned, "Good choice fire crotch!" He chuckled.

The pierced teen smiled, rolling his eyes, and put in the movie. Soon after, Konan and Kisame came out with popcorn and drinks for everyone. Konan took her seat in Pein's lap and Kisame beside Itachi. Tobi clung to Zetsu in the recliner, while Sasori pulled the blond down onto the smaller sofa.

Pein turned off all of the lights and pressed play on the movie. Deidara snuggled into the couch, Sasori putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders. The younger teen glanced at the redhead's arm and smiled slightly, turning his attention to the movie playing.

Halfway through the movie, Sasori glanced over to the blond who was hiding behind a pillow, wide azure eyes staring at the movie playing. The older teen slipped his arm around the blond and pulled him to his chest which the blond immediately buried his face into the redhead's shirt. Sasori smiled and chuckled to himself as he continued to watch to television, absentmindedly petting the blonde's hair.

After the movie was over, everyone who was still awake glanced around the dark room, checking for the grudge lady. Damn that movie was creepy as hell!

Soft snoring could be heard in the now quiet room. Pein stood up and cautiously approached the television and removed the movie. Sasori reached over and turned on a dim table lamp, illuminating the living room.

Itachi, Tobi and Kakuzu seemed to have fallen asleep during the movie. How could they possibly sleep after watching any of that movie?!

Pein turned on the hall lights and kitchen light, providing enough light for everyone to go to each of the guest rooms…well, in pairs because he only had five bedrooms; two downstairs and three upstairs.

Kisame picked Itachi up bridal style and carried him to one of the downstairs bedrooms. "G'night everyone. See you in the morning."

Zetsu slung the masked teen over his shoulder muttering, "Yeah, we're gonna go to bed now too. **Night.**"

Hidan poked Kakuzu's cheek. "Oi, Kuzu. Wake the fuck up it's time to go to bed." Kakuzu grumbled something before pushing the albino off the chair. "Owww you fucker!" The Jashinist growled before pouring the rest of someone's water bottle out on the miser's head.

Kakuzu's eyes shot open. He glared daggers at the zealot. "Hidan. You have two seconds to run before I kill your sorry ass."

Hidan's eyes widened as he dashed up the stairs shouting, "Nigh fuckers!" As he ran past them, Kakuzu hot on his trail.

Konan helped Pein to clean up a little before going to bed. Deidara yawned, rubbing his eyes like a tired child. Sasori smiled at that. "Tired, brat?" Deidara groaned but nodded.

He got up and picked up the blond, bridle style. Deidara's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. He rose a brow in question to which Sasori simply shrugged, his smile never leaving his face.

Sasori walked toward the staircase quietly whispering, "Night guys." To which the other two teens nodded as they chatted and cleaned up before heading to bed themselves.

Sasori struggled to open the bedroom door. Deidara chuckled and moved one of his arms so he could open the door for them. "Thanks." The blond nodded. Once inside, Sasori kicked the door closed, and gently placed the blond on the queen sized bed. Deidara stood, and got his overnight bag, taking out his pajamas.

Sasori watched intently as the blond stripped off his shirt. He glanced behind him and growled, marching over and smacking the redhead on the head. "Quit being a perv, un." Sasori chuckled and discarded his own shirt.

Deidara quickly changed his pants, keeping a close eye on the older teen to make sure he didn't peep. As he gazed at the redhead, he noticed how toned Sasori's body was. His milky white skin was flawless.

Sasori felt the brat staring and smirked. "Like what you see, brat?"

Deidara blushed slightly and tore his gaze away from the gorgeous redhead. "No, of course not, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "And you called me the perv." He finished changing his pants and climbed into bed next to the blond. He smirked, "Hey, brat. Wanna cuddle?"

Deidara scoffed. "No."

Sasori shrugged rolling over so his back was facing the blond. "Suit yourself. I just hope that grudge lady doesn't show up tonight. She's been known to do that here." He snickered at the blonde's horrified gasp.

Deidara smacked Sasori again. "Shut the hell up, un! That's not funny!" He turned off the light and lied down, his back facing the redhead.

They lied here in silence for a while. Neither asleep yet. Deidara swore he saw something move in the corner of the room! He sighed, fuck his pride, he was fucking scared. He groaned, muttering, "I hate you, un." As he rolled over.

Sasori chuckled and rolled over to face the blond, "I know you do." He smiled as the blond scooted closer. He wrapped his arms around the blond protectively and rested his chin on the younger teen's head.

Deidara buried his face in the crook of Sasori's neck breathing in his unique sent. He smiled and sighed contently. "G'night, Danna, un."

Sasori's smile widened at the return of the 'Danna' nickname. "Goodnight, brat."

They fell asleep that night in each other's arms, content smiles painted on both artists' faces. Deidara may not be sure exactly how he feels about Sasori, but what he did know was that he was happy to be in the redhead's embrace throughout the night.

* * *

**Dei and Sassy are trying to be nicer to each other and be friends! And DeiDei said he might like Sassy! Oh how the plot develops, I am enjoying writing this more and more X3 I hope you guys are too. ^^**

**Welp, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and have a beautiful day~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya everyone! Wow, I am so sorry I haven't updated this sooner! AbsoluteAnarchy, dude, I know I said I'd have this uploaded sooner but I kinda got distracted by...The Jeremy Kyle Show...and...a new fic...and...Pokemon...and...yeah...So I'm sorry for not having this finished sooner! And I also told my twinsy Kathlan315 that this would be out yesterday...oops ^^' I'm a terrible person, I know XP But hey, at least it's updated now! :D**

**Okay, I had to say this; this morning I was replaying my Pokemon Black game and I was just training my Servine in some random grass, y'know, just minding my own business when I came across an shiny Purrloin! A FREAKING SHINY! And I wasn't even trying to find one either! I was like "HOLY SHIT I FOUND A SHINY! X3" Most of you probably don't care, but I just wanted to share this amazing moment with you lovelies :3**

**Anyways, enough of my jibber jabber! Enjoy~**

* * *

Deidara cracked a drowsy eye. He yawned and attempted to sit up only to find that he couldn't. He groaned and tried again, receiving the same results. Something, or someone, was holding him to the bed. He opened his eyes fully to see Sasori still holding him from last night.

Deidara blushed before scowling and squirming to get out of the redhead's firm hold. He sighed and poked the older teen to try to wake him up; when that didn't work, he growled and shoved the older male, causing him to fall to the floor.

Deidara would've laughed had he not been pulled to the floor too. He landed on top of the redhead, who groaned before opening his eyes. Lazy chocolate eyes gazed into wide azure ones, their faces mere centimeters apart.

Deidara blushed at their close proximity while Sasori just smirked, tightening his already firm hold on the blond and pulling his body even closer. He chuckled, "Well, brat, pushing me out of the bed wasn't very nice, but I rather like this position. I'm sure I can forgive you for waking me up if you give me a nice 'good morning' kiss." His smirk widened.

The blond felt his face heat up even more at that. He tried getting away again, but soon gave up after a minute of struggling finding Sasori to be quite a bit stronger than he was. He sighed and averted his gaze muttering, "Fucking bastard, un."

"Aww, what happened to 'Danna'? I really liked that nickname."

Deidara growled before pecking the older teen on the lips, surprising the redhead. He looked away again, muttering, "There's your freaking kiss, un. Now let me go."

Sasori recovered from the initial surprise of the kiss and smirked, bringing one hand up to firmly grip the younger teen's chin, forcing him to look at him. He chuckled, "You call that a kiss?" was all he said before forcefully pressing their lips together.

Deidara tried getting away but found it useless; so instead, he simply groaned and kissed back. Sasori smiled into the kiss as their lips molded together. Deidara quickly melted into the kiss as Sasori brought his other free hand down to grope the blonde's ass.

Deidara's eyes flew open as he came to his senses. He quickly sat up and got off the smirking redhead, a dark blush on his face. The blond stormed off to the bathroom not sparing another glance to the older male.

Sasori watched the blond leave, chuckling to himself, "Hm, not a bad way to start off this Saturday." He smiled before getting up and going down the hall to go to another bathroom.

Deidara yawned as he walked down the stairs to the living room. "G'morning everyone, un." He stretched while strolling over to the couch and plopped down beside Hidan.

He smirked at the blond, nudging him with his elbow. Deidara raised a brow to which the albino leaned over and whispered, "So did you and Red fuck last night or what?"

The blond could feel heat rising to his cheeks while the Jashinist snickered. Deidara smacked the other male on the head muttering, "No, we didn't fuck or do anything last night, un."

Hidan scowled, "Oww you fuck!" He rubbed his head before smirking. "Yeah, I actually knew you two didn't do anything." The blond raised a brow and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hidan. "I know you and Red didn't do anything because if you did, the whole house would've heard you moaning and screaming like a bitch while Red fucked you. Ohh~ Sasori no Danna, un~ Fuck me harder~ Ohhhh~" Hidan mocked causing Deidara's cheeks to darken even more.

He glared at the albino and slapped a hand over his mouth to silence him. He scoffed, "And what makes you think that I'd bottom to Danna anyways, un?"

"Well the fact that you call me 'Danna' for one. And for two; there's no way in hell you're topping me, brat."

Deidara groaned at the redhead's voice reaching his ear. He turned his head to give the redhead an unamused look. "Where the hell- EW! HIDAN, UN!" His eyes widened as he wiped his hand off on Sasori's shirt. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LICK ME?!"

Said teen simply shrugged. "Cause your fucking hand was over my mouth. What the fuck did you expect?"

Deidara gapped at the Jashinist. "Uh…maybe for you NOT TO FREAKING LICK ME, UN?!"

Sasori glared at the albino. "Hey, I'm the only one who can lick the brat."

"Yeah only he c- WAIT. NO YOU CAN'T LICK ME EITHER, UN!"

Hidan smirked, "Hey, Red; if you do lick Blondie, will you record it or take a picture of it for me?"

Sasori's smirk widened and he nodded. Deidara gapped at the two males before giving an exasperated sigh and getting up to get away from the two _idiots_.

He entered the kitchen away from those two, and opened the fridge. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

Deidara looked up to see Pein standing beside him with a cup of coffee in his hands. He smiled at the male and shrugged. "Eh, pretty good I guess, un."

Pein nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "That's good." He smirked, "That means you should have no problem sleeping here all next week."

The blond shot the pierced teen a questioning look, raising a brow. "What do you mean, un?"

The auburn haired teen chuckled, taking another sip of his coffee. He shrugged casually, his smirk never leaving his face. "I mean, for the project Kakashi assigned us. You won't have a problem spending all next week here then?" His smirk widened, "With Sasori."

Deidara's face dropped. Shit. He'd forgotten all about the assignment! He groaned and slammed his head onto the fridge. "Fuck, un. I forgot all about that damned project." He scowled, glancing over to the redhead sitting on the couch watching television while sipping on his own cup of coffee.

He sighed looking back to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of apple juice before walking outside. Sasori watched the blond leave out of the corner of his eye. Once the blond shut the front door, Sasori got up and waltzed over to his pierced friend.

He put his empty cup in the sink and glanced over to Pein still sipping his coffee. "So, what'd he say?"

The auburn haired teen shrugged. "He said he forgot all about the project."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Thought so."

Pein nodded. "Mhm." He finished the rest of his coffee, putting the empty cup in the sink. "So…did anything interesting happen last night?"

The younger teen smiled and shrugged. "We cuddled."

Pein snorted, "Did you force him to?"

Sasori chuckled, "Not exactly." Pein raised a brow silently asking the redhead to elaborate. He shrugged again. "I told him the grudge lady was going to get him so he snuggled up to me."

The older teen nodded. "I see. Any SasoDei action this morning?"

Sasori raised a brow. "SasoDei? What the hell is that?"

"Your ship name."

"Ship…what?"

Pein chuckled. "Dude, you two are totally hot together and I want you two to get together. So I ship you."

Sasori continued to look at the pierced teen with a questionable look before rolling his eyes and smiling. "To answer your question; yeah. He shoved me out of the bed and he fell on top of me so he kissed me…well…I sort of kissed him…but still!"

The older teen smiled at that. "I can't wait for this week."

Sasori's smile widened. "Me either."

"Alright fuckers, we're outta here."

Deidara walked back inside with the albino. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "It's about damn time. I wanted to leave early this morning like Zetsu and Tobi. We've got things to do."

Hidan stuck his tongue out at the tanned teen. "Yeah, whatever." He clapped the blond on the back muttering, "Good luck with Red." Before winking and leaving with Kakuzu.

Deidara rolled his eyes and sat down on the sofa. He looked around and raised a brow. "Hey…where's 'Tachi, Konan and Kisame, un?"

"Kisame and Itachi left to hang out at the aquarium, and Konan took my car back to your house to pack your stuff for the week."

The blonde's eyes widened. "What, un? But I don't have to stay here until MONDAY!"

Pein shrugged. "She said that you'd better just stay here for the next two nights to get ready for the week."

Deidara groaned and flopped down on the couch on his back. "Damn that woman, un."

Sasori chuckled, "Oh, common brat. It'll be fun!"

Deidara gave both teens an unamused look before rolling his eyes muttering, "Yeah, about as fun as being mauled by a tiger, un."

"I'm back!"

The three teens' heads whipped around to see Konana walking through the front door with two of Deidara's suitcases. The blond glared at the bluenette as she strolled over to them. "Here you go, hun." She smiled sweetly to him.

Deidara scoffed, "I'm not staying the weekend here if I'm gonna be stuck here with these two idiots, un."

Sasori and Pein both put a hand over their hearts and put on a fake pained look. "Oh, brat. You've wounded me." Pein nodded, falling dramatically on the couch beside Deidara.

Konan snickered at her friends. "Alright, Dei. I'm gonna take this up to your new room for the next week." She smiled again before disappearing up the stairs leaving a scowling blond and two chuckling males.

_-Later-_

"Alright, guys. I'm outta here." Konan stood and stretched smiling at the trio. "'Tachi and Kisame should be getting home from their date any minute now, and I'm gonna squeeze every juicy detail out of that Uchiha if it's the last thing I do."

Pein chuckled, standing as well. "Well, it's been great having you here. Don't be a stranger, K?" He winked to the bluenette before walking her to the door. They shared a few words before the blushing teen leaned over and kissed Pein on the cheek.

Deidara and Sasori both smiled at the now blushing pierced teen. "They're so cute together, un."

Sasori nodded in agreement. "They are." He glanced to the blond laying on the floor. "Can I ask you something?"

Deidara raised a brow, "What, un?"

The redhead lied down on the couch looking to the ceiling. "Do you ever wish you were in a cute relationship like that?"

The blond blushed slightly rolling over so that he was gazing at the ceiling too. He shrugged, "Sometimes, un." The older teen simply nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Sasori shrugged. "Just curious."

"Okay, I think I'm in love."

Sasori chuckled, "You've only known her a week. How could you possibly be in love?"

Pein shrugged. "I can feel it." He smirked looking between the two younger males, "Like with you two."

Both teens blushed at that. The blond glared at the pierced teen, "We are NOT in love, un."

Pein chuckled, "Not yet."

The blond groaned exasperatedly, "This is going to be the longest week of my life, un."

"And the best."

"Aaaarrrggg!" Deidara angrily got up and stomped up to his new room for the week, making sure to slam the door.

Pein glanced at the redhead, "I think we pissed him off…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock." He sighed, standing as well. "I'm gonna go apologize for the both of us."

The older teen nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it." He chuckled before disappearing up the stairs in the direction the blond went.

"Gahh those fucking bastards, un. I'm going to go mad before this damned week is over." Deidara belly flopped onto the bed. He buried his face in the pillow muttering, "Why does he even like me anyways, un?" He sighed harshly, "I wish he'd just leave me alone."

Deidara groaned again when he heard a knock at the door. "Go away, un!"

Sasori opened the door anyways, slipping in and silently closing the door. "Hey. I just wanted to apologize for pissing you off earlier. We were just poking fun, but I guess we shouldn't do that all the time, ne?"

The blond turned his head slightly to glance at the redhead through the corner of his eye. "Un. You're such a bastard. More so than Pein." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

Sasori chuckled walking over and taking a seat beside the blond before lying down next to him. He looked at the ceiling. "Hey, brat?"

"What, un?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Deidara felt his cheeks heating up. He threw his pillow at the redhead, scowling. "What the fuck kind of question is that, un?! I thought you came in here to apologize, not ask me about my sex life!"

Sasori put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry. I was just curious is all..." They lay there, a comfortable silence falling over them as they gazed at the ceiling.

"Yes, un."

The older teen raised a brow, casting the blond a curious look. "Yes, what?"

Didara sighed, his cheeks dusted pink. "Yes…I'm a virgin. There happy?"

He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, smiling. "Okay, cool."

"What about you, un?"

The redhead shrugged, "I wish I was."

For some reason that answer made the blond, angry? But why should he care? He didn't. Then why was he suddenly so furious? He shook his head, clenching his teeth he said, "Oh? That's nice, un."

Sasori raised a brow at the blonde's sudden change in tone. "Are you okay?"

He turned his head and forced a smile. "Peachy, un."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure! Why should I care who you sleep with or not, un?!" He snapped causing the older teen's eyes to go wide.

"Woah, no need to snap at me, brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes muttering, "Whatever, un. I'm going to take a shower." He angrily got up and marched to the bathroom.

"Want any company in there?"

"PISS OFF, UN!" He slammed the door causing Sasori to chuckle. He hopped off the bed and left the blonde's room.

"I heard another door slam…how'd it go?" Pein questioned as he played L4D2 on his PS3.

Sasori shrugged plopping down beside his auburn haired friend. "He's a virgin and when I told him I'm not he got pissed at me."

Pein smirked, not looking away from the screen he said, "He actually does care about you."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"Well, he was fine until you told him you weren't a virgin, right?" Sasori nodded. "Then that means he's pissed he can't be your first!" He grinned.

Sasori tilted his head to the side, "You think so?"

Pein nodded, "Of course! Why else would he be pissed if it isn't because of jealousy?"

The redhead shrugged, "Good point."

The older teen smirked, "I know."

_-Later-_

"I'm hungry."

"Me too, un."

Pein looked to his two friends and shrugged. "I don't feel like cooking, so what do you guys want?"

Sasori shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." He looked to Deidara, "You can pick, brat."

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked up in thought. "Hm…how about Olive Garden, un?"

Pein whistled, "Feeling expensive tonight I see." He smirked, "Alright, get your coats, it's cold out."

Sasori and Deidara nodded, quickly getting their coats and heading out the front door, and getting into Pein's car.

"Hey, brat. Wanna sit in my lap again?"

"NO, UN. The back seat seems more comfortable than your stupid lap anyday."

"Oh, really? But I thought you said that my lap was 'really comfy'?"

"Shut up bastard, un!"

"Make me, _brat_."

"Ladies! Ladies! You're both pretty, now please don't fight in my car…or at the restaurant…or at home…or EVER." Pein intervened.

Deidara crossed his arms and scowled, looking out the window as Pein drove. Sasori simply smirked and glanced out his own window. Pein sighed. "This is gonna be one hell of a week." He chuckled, "Should be interesting." He muttered to himself.

They arrived at the restaurant, Pein walked up to the hostess and smiled kindly at her. "Hello; table for three."

She smiled and nodded, "Right this way, sirs." They followed her to their table where they were quickly seated. Pein and Sasori took one side of the booth while Deidara sat opposite of them. Sasori attempted, several times, to try and switch seats and sit beside the blond but Deidara simply glared or smacked him on the head muttering a 'no'.

"Hello sirs~ My name is Cindy and I'll be your waitress today~" She smiled sweetly to the trio. She had shoulder length brown hair and piercing green eyes. She handed each teen a menu, blushing slightly when handing Sasori his.

Deidara glared at the brunette as she left to get their drinks. Sasori seemed to notice the blonde's change in mood towards the waitress. He smirked. He could have fun with this.

They were looking over their menus when Pein's phone went off. He picked it up answering, "Hello?"

_"__Hey Pein! Are you busy now?"_ Konan.

He glanced to his two friends and shrugged, "Nahh, not really. Why?"

_"__Uh…well, I was hoping that maybe, if you haven't eaten yet you, uh…might, I dunno, maybe wanna come over and watch a movie? I made dinner, but I'm kinda here by myself right now. 'Tachi's having dinner with Kisame and his family tonight."_

Pein smiled, "Sure. I'm on my way."

_"__Awesome! Seeya soon~!"_

"Kk." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that, un?"

"Konan. She wants me to come over for dinner." He fished out more than enough money for both teens' meals. "I'm gonna go, you guys can enjoy the food here. It's on me." He smiled and handed Sasori the car keys, "Here, I'll take a cab."

Sasori nodded, "Okay, thanks. Have fun."

"But not too much fun, un!"

Pein laughed and waved his friends goodbye before leaving the restaurant.

Right after the auburn haired teen left, the waitress came back with their drinks. "Oh? What happened to your other frined?"

Sasori smiled at the girl, "Oh, he had to be somewhere."

She nodded, "That's a shame." Setting Deidara and Sasori's drinks down, she bent over and leaned toward Sasori, making sure he had a good view of her cleavage.

Deidara glared at the girl. Whore. Slut. Tramp. Bitch. Man stea-NO. For her to be a man stealer, they would first have to be together. WHICH THEY ARE NOT. Why does he even care?! He doesn't. But for some reason, he felt furious whenever Sasori would smile or flirt back with the bitch. Why?

He shook his head. He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't- Okay maybe he cared a little…She glanced at the blond, then back at Sasori. "So what will you and that girl be having today?"

Sasori chuckled at the blonde's reddening face. "I'll have the chicken parmesan and HE will have the pasta primavera."

She smiled, "Okay! It'll be out soon, cutie pie~" she winked before walking away, making sure to add a little extra swing to her hips. Ew, what a slut.

Sasori smirked, raising a brow to the blond, "Brat? Are you okay? You seem…upset." He knew exactly why the younger teen was mad. He just couldn't help but to torcher him a bit.

Deidara leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms he muttered, "Fucking nothing, un."

The older teen shrugged. "Fine then. Don't tell me."

About ten minutes later, the waitress came back out with the teens' orders. "Here you are, hun~" She smiled at the redhead as she served him his food. She glanced at Deidara and rolled her eyes, placing his food down in front of him.

She looked over to Sasori placing a hand on his shoulder and casually running it down his arm to his hand, to his fingertips, smiling flirtatiously as she did so. "Let me know if you need anything else~" She winked before heading to another table.

"Stupid slut, un." Deidara muttered while he angrily stabbed his pasta with a fork.

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the brat's jealous behavior. They ate their food with minimal speaking.

"Are you ready for your check?" Cindy smiled sweetly to the redhead who returned her smile and nodded. She left, returning minutes later with the bill.

He handed the girl the cash before standing up with the blond. "Thank you, it was delicious."

She blushed, stepping closer to Sasori, touching his upper arm. She giggled, feeling his toned arms, "Oh, I didn't know you worked out?"

The redhead shrugged, "Sometimes." He smirked, glancing at the jealous blond to his left.

The brunette stepped a little closer to Sasori and smirked, "Maybe you should call me? I could show you a real good time~"

That's it! Deidara growled before grabbing Sasori's hand and pulling him away from the bitch and into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him closer.

Sasori's eyes widened before fluttering shut as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

The waitress stared wide eyed, mouth a gap at the two as their tongues twisted and tied together. Deidara tugged on Sasori's messy red hair slightly, trying to deepen the kiss further.

After about a minute the two males pulled away, panting slightly. Deidara glared at the girl before exiting the restaurant in a huff. Sasori smirked, glancing back at the gawking waitress he shrugged. "Sorry, 'hun', but I'm gay and my heart already belongs to him." He casually waved to the horrified bitch before exiting behind the blond.

Sasori unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat while the blond slipped into the passenger's seat. He started the car and they drove in mostly silence, that is, until the older teen decided to break the silence with a question. "So, what was that back there?"

Deidara huffed, crossing his arms he glared out the window. "What was what?"

"The kiss."

"What kiss, un?"

"Were you jealous?"

"No."

"Brat."

"Danna, un."

Sasori smirked, "You were jealous weren't you?"

Deidara sighed exasperatedly, "No, un! Well…maybe. I don't fucking know! Just…forget it even happened, un."

Sasori frowned slightly, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay."

The rest of the drive was quiet. Neither one wanting to speak. When they got home, Pein still wasn't home. Deidara went straight to his room and locked himself in there for the rest of the night.

Sasori was lounging on the couch when Pein finally got home. "Hey, how was dinner with Konan?"

Pein grinned, "Great. We cuddled and watched a movie then I kissed her. What about you? How'd dinner go with Dei?"

Sasori shrugged, "Okay. The waitress was a flirty slut, the brat got jealous, kissed me, and now refuses to admit he was jealous."

Pein nodded. "I see." He smiled at the redhead. "Hey! At least you know he cares about you, at least a little. Otherwise he wouldn't have gotten jealous."

Sasori smiled. "Yeah you're right. Thanks." He was silent for a moment before muttering. "I think I might love him."

Pein raised a brow, "But I thought this morning you said it was just a crush?"

The redhead shook his head. "No. It's more than that. I can feel it…kinda like what you were saying about Konan this morning."

The older teen nodded. "I see." He offered his friend a soft smile, "Don't worry, he'll come around. Just give it some time, okay?"

Sasori returned the smile and nodded. They watched TV for a few more hours before heading to bed. Sasori laid down in his bed on his back staring at the ceiling. He thought of the blond and smiled. "Pein's right. Just give it time, and you'll come around, Deidara." He closed his eyes and soon fell into unconsciousness with dreams filled with a certain blond.

* * *

**Hells yeah! SasoDei all stitched into this chappie! X3 Does that make up for the lateness, ne? Maybe? Okay! I know I probably won't stick to this (I really am a terribly lazy person ^^') BUT, I want to try and update this thing before Saturday. Think I can do it? Maybe some reviews will motivate me *wink wink* ;3**

**Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to review! And remember to have a beautiful day~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone~! Wow it's been like, a week since my last update! Sorry ^^' School...and stuff...yeah...But I finally finished it! :D So I'm gonna go ahead and say HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA~! I know his birthday was on the 5th, but I didn't update on his birthday and I didn't get to wish him a happy birthday publicly soooo here it is~ ^-^ So...I upped the rating on this to an M just in case...there isn't a lemon or lime or anything...yet...but I changed it just in case. Didn't want to get in trouble or anything XD **

**Anyways! I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

_Sasori smiled down at the blushing blond. He lowered his head and captured the younger male's lips in a passionate, lustful kiss. Their tongues danced together as the kiss became more heated._

_When they parted for air, Sasori's lips latched onto the blonde's neck, softly sucking and licking the area. "Mm~ Danna, un~" the blond moaned softly, entangling his fingers into the older male's already messy red hair._

_Sasori chuckled as he bit down harder, marking the teen with a love bite. Deidara gasped at the sudden rush of pleasurable pain. He arched his back, their bare chests pressed against each other. Sasori chuckled again as he began slowly grinding his clothed erection to the blonde's._

_Deidara threw his head back and moaned at the action. "Dannaaa, uunnn~" Sasori growled before grinding harder, earning another moan from the sensitive blond under him. "Danna~ Take me, un~"_

_Sasori didn't need to be told twice. He quickly removed his and the blonde's pesky clothes and positioned himself. He smiled at the blond, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss, he whispered, "Are you ready, Dei-chan?"_

_Deidara wrapped his legs around the redhead's waist and nodded, "Un, please Danna~" Just as Sasori was about to thrust into the blond…_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Bee-

Deidara rolled over and turned off his phone alarm. He glanced down and groaned as he saw that he had a 'problem' that needed to be taken care of. He buried his face into the pillow and groaned again. Why? Fuck dreams, they suck.

He lay there for a minute before his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. Wait. What the fuck was he dreaming of? He blushed and his eyes widened even more as he recalled his dream. "No." he whispered. "Fuck no, un. No. No. NO!"

He cursed and flopped back down on his bed. That did not just happen. He did NOT have an erotic dream about _Sasori_. No…he looked down…yes he did…FUCK.

He scowled down at his 'problem' and angrily got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

After his shower, he looked at the clock to see that it was 7:46am. He sighed as he got ready to go to school. He avoided Sasori as much as possible Sunday, because he couldn't admit to him that he actually WAS jealous of the bitchy waitress the other day.

He couldn't admit it, because it wasn't true. He wasn't jealous. Sure he may have had the tiniest sliver of a crush on Sasori, but that didn't mean he was jealous. Nope. But then why did he kiss him?

He shook his head and finished getting ready for school. He knew he didn't have to rush around because unlike his usual routine of walking to school, Pein had a car and offered to drive them all to school. Which was a good thing considering the walk to school from Pein's house was a good 40 minutes.

He gathered his things for school and threw them into his bag before heading down stairs.

"Good morning, brat. Sleep well?"

Deidara looked over to see Sasori with a smile on his face, offering him a coffee. The blond blushed at remembering his dream about the redhead and scowled, snatching the coffee from the older teen's hands muttering, "Fine, un."

Sasori blinked. Was the brat mad at him? He shrugged it off for now, sipping on his own coffee. "So are you almost ready to go?"

Deidara nodded, avoiding eye contact with the redhead at all costs. He downed his lukewarm coffee and set the glass in the sink. "We can go now, un."

Sasori furrowed his brows, "Okay…" The brat was defiantly being weirder than usual today. Was something on his mind? Wait…Was that a blush? He smirked. He'd find out what's got the brat flustered later. After all, he had all week to spend with his little blond brat.

"Alright guys, let's go. I told Konan that I'd give her and Itachi a ride to school too." Pein glanced at Deidara and smirked. "Looks like you're gonna have to sit on Sassy's lap again, kid."

Deidara's blush darkened at that. Fuck that shit! He would rather sit in the trunk or be tied to the roof! "No way, un."

Sasori's smirk widened as he came up behind Deidara, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. He softly kissed the crook of Deidara's neck, causing the blond to shudder at the action.

Sasori chuckled, "Come on, brat. We cuddled last time, and you said that my lap was comfy." He winked.

Deidara growled, elbowing the older teen in the chest he muttered, "You're not picking anyone else up besides Konan and Itachi, un. There's room for me to sit in the back. Bastards, un." He stormed out the front door and slid into the back seat, crossing his arms and glaring out the window.

Pein and Sasori shared a look before both males smirked. They headed to the door and got into the car. Pein sat in the driver's seat, but to Deidara's cringe, Sasori didn't sit in the front, but rather in the back beside him.

He groaned exasperatedly, turning his glare towards the smirking redhead. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, un?"

Sasori gave the blond an innocent look. "What me? Well I thought I'd be a nice guy and let Konan sit in the front next to her boyfriend."

"You fucking bastard, un."

Pein chuckled and started the car, driving to pick up Konan and Itachi for school.

The drive to school was quiet for the most part. Konan and Pein held hands in the front seats, Itachi lazily gazed out his window, Deidara frowned out his, and Sasori rested his head on the back seat listening to music.

For some reason, Deidara couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Why did his brain even think about something like that? Fuck his brain. He didn't like the dream. Nope. Not at all.

He glanced at Sasori through the corner of his eyes and smiled. Sasori had his eyes closed with his head back, resting on the top of the seat while he listened to music. Images of the redhead over top of him started flashing through his head and he blushed, quickly averting his gaze.

Sasori cracked one lazy chocolate eye at the blond as he turned away and smirked. He could feel the brat's gaze on him. He closed his eye and continued to listen to his music with a smile on his face.

_-Time Skip! Maths Class-_

"Hello class." Kakashi smiled at the class and held up a black and red cuff bracelet. "This is what you and your partner, or group, will be wearing for the next 7 days. Next Monday I will remove them and you can go back to your normal lives."

"Now, let me explain how these work. Yes they are water proof; no, you will not be electrocuted when you take a bath. There is a tiny GPS tracker in each set of them. If it reads that you were more than 10 meters away from your partner/partners three times in the next week, not only will you be zapped, but your group also fails, which is a big deal. If I can't trust you to work together and pass this, then I will probably give you a hard time and base the rest of the year's grades on how you do on this assignment."

"But Kakashi Sensai, that's not fair!"

Kakashi waved his hand, "I never said it was. My classroom, my rules." He smiled again. "Now, I want every group to come up so that I can put these on your wrists. Don't worry, I won't activate them until 6:00 tonight. This should be plenty of time for you to get what you need from your houses and temporarily move in with someone of your group."

Deidara raised his hand. "Uhm, Kakashi Sensai, un? What if someone has a job that's more than 10 meters away from the house?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before shrugging. "If you have a job, then your partner/partners will just have to go with you or hang out within the area."

Deidara glanced to Sasori and Pein and groaned, slamming his head down on the desk muttering, "Fucking great, un."

The silver haired man smiled again. "Are there any more questions? No? Good. Will everyone please come up and get their bracelets?"

After everyone got their bracelets, Kakashi held up a remote control. "This," He shook the remote slightly, "is how I will activate the bracelets. Once they're activated, I'll get a notification on my phone that says if you've been shocked for going out of bounds." He sighed happily. "Oh, the power of technology~"

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"And that's the bell." Kakashi waved to his students. "Remember; I'll be activating the bracelets at 6:00 tonight. Have a nice rest of the day."

"Fucking great, un. Now I have to bring you and Pein wherever I go for the next fucking week." Deidara grumbled.

Sasori chuckled, putting an arm around the blonde's waist. "Aww, come on, brat. It's not that bad." He kissed the top of Deidara's head causing him to blush.

Again, more images of Sasori filled the younger teen's head. He shook his head, nudging the redhead off of him. He sighed causing Sasori to raise a brow. "Something wrong?"

"No, un."

Sasori narrowed his eyes, pulling the teen aside into an empty hallway. He pushed the younger teen up against a wall with both hands on either side of Deidara's head, preventing escape. "What the fuck is your problem, un?" he growled.

Sasroi frowned. "I'm not the one with the problem, brat. You've been acting stranger than usual all day today. What's gotten into you?"

Deidara scowled, blushing slightly and averted his gaze. Sasori gently gripped Deidara's chin, turning the blonde's head to face him. He smiled softly at the younger teen. "You can tell me if something's bothering you. We are friends after all."

Deidara couldn't help but give a ghost of a smile at that. He shook his head lightly. "It's nothing, really. I-I've just had a lot on my mind lately is all, un."

Saosri looked skeptically at the blond before nodding. "Okay, then." He cupped Deidara's cheek and leaned forward, their lips mere centimeters apart. The older teen chuckled, wrapping his other arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him close.

Deidara's blush darkened as he glared at the redhead. "Hey, don't look at me like that." He cooed before smirking. "Y'know, I don't really feel like going to class today."

Deidara raised a brow. "So what? You're gonna skip, un?"

Sasori's smirk widened. "No…We're gonna skip." He pulled away from the blond and grabbed his hand, leading them down the hallway and outside.

"Cool, un. I didn't feel like staying there any longer anyways." Deidara shrugged, looking to the redhead. "So…What are we gonna do now, un?"

Sasori shrugged, still holding onto the blonde's hand. "I dunno. Wanna go to a café in town? I'll buy."

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Sure, un."

Sasori returned the smile and they walked hand in hand to the café. It was only when he noticed strange looks from passing people that he realized that he was still holding hands with Sasori. He quickly snatched his hand back and blushed.

Sasori sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Sasori opened the door to the café for the blond before walking in after him. They ordered some cookies and tea before taking their seats at a table by the window.

They sipped their tea and munched their cookies without much speaking. Sasori looked up from his cup to gaze at the blond enjoying his treat. He smiled, sipping his tea.

"So, Danna, un. What now?" Deidara asked as they left the small café.

Sasori shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?"

The younger teen shrugged also, looking around. "Wanna go to the park, un?"

Sasori raised a brow. "The park? Sure." He smiled, grabbing the younger teen's hand, causing Deidara to blush slightly, and leading them to the park.

They were sitting on the park bench looking out to the small pond. Deidara was on one side of the bench with Sasori on the other. The older teen smirked inching closer to the unsuspecting blond wrapped in his thoughts.

Deidara felt something touching his side. He looked up to see Sasori smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, turning his body away from the redhead.

Sasori reached over and grabbed Deidara's hand, intertwining their fingers. Deidara would have protested hand it not felt so…right. He shook his head. No. It's not right; it's wrong. He shouldn't like Sasori. Not at all. But…UGH.

He let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his head back and glaring at the sky. Stupid Sasori making him all confused. He hated the bastard, but at the same time he liked him. Fuck being a teenager. It sucks!

Sasori was such an asshole. He was terrible. He was probably raised in a nut house. Deidara blinked. He didn't really know anything about Sasori. He didn't even know where or who he was living with!

He glanced over to see Sasori gazing out at the pond with a content smile on his face. He squeezed the redhead's hand to get his attention. Sasori blinked before looking at the blond, a brow raised.

Deidara furrowed his brows. "I don't know you, un."

"Pardon?"

"I don't know you. Tell me about yourself, un. I want to know more about you." Deidara explained.

Sasori seemed to think for a moment before shrugging. "Alright. What do you want to know?"

Deidara hummed. "Who do you live with, un?"

Sasroi rolled his eyes, "My Granny, Chiyo. She's cool and all…but she's kind of a nut job." He chuckled.

Deidara chuckled too. "Wait…what about your parents?"

Sasori smiled sadly, looking back to the pond, he whispered. "Dead."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Really, un?" The older teen nodded. "Wh-what happened?"

Sasori's face seemed to be void of any emotion, his voice stripped of any emotion as well. "They committed a double suicide."

The blond gapped at the redhead. Double suicide? "O-oh…I'm sorry, un." He lowered his head, feeling bad now for asking.

Sasori shook his head. "Don't be. I'm not. They didn't want to live anymore. It was their choice."

Deidara turned his body to face Sasori's. "Um…how old were you when…uh…that, happened, un?"

"Five."

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. "Five?!"

Sasori nodded. "Yeah. I came home from preschool one day and my mother was in the bathtub full of blood from her self-mutilation. And my father was hanging from the ceiling fan with a rope around his neck."

Deidara's gaze softened. That was worse than what happened to him. He was eight when his house caught on fire, but Sasori was only five and his parents chose to leave him. He leaned over and embraced the older teen, surprising the both of them.

Sasori didn't say anything. He returned the embrace, burring his face in the younger male's blond hair. They stayed like that for a while, no words, just the embrace.

After some time, Sasori pulled back from the hug slightly and smiled softly at the blond. "Thanks, brat."

Deidara returned the smile. "Anytime, Danna, un."

They stayed at the park a little while longer before returning home for Deidara to get ready for work. Unfortunately, Pein and Sasori had to accompany him there because of the stupid bracelets.

"It's about time you two got home! Where've you love birds been? You better not have done anything without me knowing! Konan asked me to record any action to happen between you two and I don't want to miss it either."

Sasori and Deidara both blushed. The blond scowled. "No, un. We didn't do anything. And even IF we did, you're not fucking recording it for Konan or your own fanboy needs, un!" He huffed angrily and marched up the stairs to get ready for work.

Sasori chuckled, plopping down on the couch. Pein sighed, taking a seat beside his redheaded friend. He grinned, nudging the younger teen. "Sooo? What really happened?"

Sasori shrugged, "We didn't even kiss. We just went to the café and the park. We held hands a little, and hugged, but other than that nothing happened."

The pierced teen nodded. Moments later Deidara waltzed down the stairs wearing his Starbucks uniform. "Okay, un. Let's go before I'm late."

Both males nodded before heading out the door. Pein drove because Deidara didn't feel like walking anymore that day. He was getting spoiled not having to walk everywhere he wanted to go. That's one thing he was going to miss when the week was up.

They soon arrived at the Starbucks. Deidara walked in and got behind the counter. Pein and Sasori walked up to the counter. "Hey, brat. Two coffees please."

Deidara rolled his eyes before getting the two coffees. Pein handed him the money, letting him keep the change. The duo found a place to sit and chat while Deidara worked.

Near the end of Deidara's shift, two girls walked into the shop. But something was…familiar about them…

"Hi Dei-chan~"

Shit.

It was that pink haired girl that he turned down last week. Sakura? Yeah, that was her name. Deidara smiled awkwardly at the duo. "Hi Sakura, un. And…uhm…"

"Ino."

"Ino, un. What can I get for you two today?" He smiled as nicely as he could. He glanced over to Sasori and Pein's table to see both males watching intently at the two girls. Was Sasori glaring?

Sakura smiled sweetly at the blond male, leaning on the counter slightly showing her cleavage…or what little she had. "Hmm…I'll have the Mocha Frappuccino, and Ino will have the same."

Deidara nodded, getting the coffees ready for the girls. Sakura glanced over to Sasori and Pein, sneering at them before turning back to smile sweetly to Deidara who returned with their coffees. "Here, un."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much sweetie~" She handed him the money giving him a $5 tip. She and Ino turned around to exit the building. "Bye bye Dei-kun~" She passed Sasori and Pein's table on the way out stopping to hiss. "Quit trying to take Deidara away from me you gay boy." Before scowling and leaving the shop.

Sasori blinked. "Did she just say I was trying to take Deidara away from her?" He glared at nothing in particular. "Who the fuck does she think she is?! Deidara isn't hers! Hell, in all honesty, he isn't even mine!"

Pein shook his head. "That's Sakura for ya. She's a bitch." He looked at Sasori seriously. "Keep an eye out for Deidara. Once she sets her eyes on a new guy, she'll stop at nothing to get him."

Sasori looked over to see Deidara chatting with a random co-worker. He frowned. "I will. I love him, and I'd be heartbroken if he chose some whore over me."

Pein nodded. "I don't think Dei will go for her though. Like I said before; he cares about you. Plus, he's already made it pretty clear that he's not even interested in girls in the first place."

Saosri nodded. "Yeah…"

"Okay, un. We can go home now."

Pein looked up from his phone to the blond. "Already? I thought you had another hour and a half left?"

Deidara shook his head. "Nope. They let me off early tonight, un."

Sasori stood and stretched. "Cool. Let's get outta here."

Both males nodded as they all exited the building. The drive home was quiet and uneventful. Once they arrived home, the trio walked in. Deidara immediately went to the couch and flopped down, laying on his back.

He sighed. "Today could've gone better, un."

Sasori nodded. "Agreed."

Pein shrugged. "Meh. It was okay I guess."

Deidara yawned. "Well, I think I'm gonna turn in early, un." He got off the sofa and waved to the duo, "G'night." Before heading upstairs.

Soon after Sasori and Pein exchanged their goodnights, going to bed early too. Sasori walked past Deidara's room and stopped. He took a breath before knocking on the door.

Moments later, Deidara came to the door wearing a light grey tank top and black sweatpants, his hair up in a messy bun. He raised a brow. "Danna, un? What do you want?"

Sasori smiled at the blond. "Just to tell you goodnight."

Deidara looked surprised but nodded, stepping aside slightly. "Wanna come in for a minute, un?"

Sasori was surprised but happy. He grinned and nodded, walking into the blonde's temporary room. He lay down on Deidara's bed. "Hey. Would you ever date that Sakura girl? Y'know, the one with the pink hair."

Deidara frowned at the sudden question. "Uh…no, un. I don't like girls. And if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't waste my time with her, un."

Sasori smiled at that. "Good."

Deidara lay down on the bed beside Sasori, gazing at the ceiling too. "What about you, un? Would you ever date a girl?"

Sasori actually cringed. "Ew. Gross, no. Not that there's anything wrong with them, just the idea of dating them makes me sick." He paused for a moment. "Actually, I do hate them. Plain and simple. The only exception to that is probably Konan."

Deidara nodded. "Un. I get what you're saying. I feel the same way, un." They lay there for a while, a comfortable silence settling between them. Deidara felt his eyes getting heavy and he yawned. "I'm tired, un."

Sasori yawned too. "So am I." He sat up. "I guess I'll go back to my own room-"

"No, un! Uh…I mean…uhm, you could just sleep in here for tonight, un?" Deidara bit his bottom lip. What the fuck did he just say?! Why would he tell Sasori he could sleep in the same bed as him?! There was seriously something wrong with him now.

Sasori's eyes widened. "What? You're inviting me to stay?" He grinned laying back down on the bed. "Sure, brat."

Deidara smiled to himself. "Don't get the idea that I like you, un. I don't. I just thought that you might want to stay here for tonight." He got under the covers and rolled over, his back facing Sasori. "Can you turn off the light, Danna, un?"

Sasori smiled. "Sure brat." He got up and turned off the light, slipping under the covers and snuggling close to Deidara. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled his face in the back of Deidara's head. "Goodnight, brat."

Deidara sighed, too tired to push the redhead off of him. "G'night, Danna."

They stay like that the whole night. Deidara slept peacefully, all but forgetting about his dream that morning.

* * *

**Yeah...I had no freaking clue how to end this chapter :P Oh well~ Did you all like it? AbsoluteAnarchy, was this okay? I know this chapter wasn't the best...*shrugs* I tried. OnO XD btw, I got my shiny Purloin to evolve the other day! :D Ish so pretty! I named him Scruffy :3**

**And to my twinsy, Kathlan315, thanks for the shout out on High School Drama! Didn't think I read that did ya? *sighs* I know I'm terrible when it comes to reviewing. :P But I read it! XD So I wanna give you one too ^^ EVERYONE. Check out her stories! She's freaking awesome and she writes some really good SasoDei/DeiSaso stories :D**

**Anywhooo~ I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait. And I'm apologizing in advance for the shortness of this chappie. ^-^' BUT, I do think you all will enjoy this chapter. Well, I hope so anyways :P So, I've been rushing around all week trying to finish up my 20+ overdue lessons in English and get everything together for my costume for XCon this weekend and my 9 year old niece is going in for eye surgery tomorrow and my dad's been harassing me again and *sigh* A lot's been going on. But I appreciate you all being so patient for me while I try to sort everything out. :) I promise to have another chapter up VERY SOON. I've actually already got about half of it typed up already, I would've put it into this chapter and made this chapter longer, buuuuuut decided against it :P**

**But ANYWAYS. I'll shut up now and let all of you enjoy this update ^^**

**P.S. For those of you who were reading my SasoDei: Let's Chat story, it got taken down for some silly formatting rules. As a result of this, I was unable to post this until now TTnTT I had it typed and ready to go for you guys last night, but I wasn't allowed to post because of my story being deleted. BUT, I'll be re-typing and re-posting Let's Chat for all of you, hopefully, very soon :D**

* * *

Sasori yawned, cracking a tired chocolate eye. He felt a pressure on his chest and blinked, looking down, he saw Deidara laying his head on his chest. He smiled down at the sleeping blond, stroking his silky hair affectionately before leaning down and kissing the younger teen's head.

Deidara stirred in his sleep muttering, "Mm, Danna, un." He wrapped an arm around Sasori, trying to pull him closer. Sasori's smile widened at the blonde's actions. Chuckling, he pet the younger male's hair while staring at his content expression.

After another 10 minutes or so, Deidara started to sir more before waking up. "Good morning, brat." He groggily glanced up at Sasori's smiling face before grunting and re-burying his face in the redhead's shirt, taking in his unique sent and smiling tiredly.

Sasori chuckled, nudging the blond slightly. "Hey, come on, brat. We need to get up and go to school."

Deidara grunted, shaking his head. "I dun wanna, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Nobody ever does brat, but we have to get up so let's go." He nudged the blond again receiving the same response as before. He smirked before shoving the blond out of bed and onto the floor.

Deidara groaned, rubbing his now sore ass. He scowled, glaring up at the smirking redhead. "You bastard, un. You didn't have to push me out of bed!"

Sasori rolled his eyes again. "You wouldn't get up. You just kept cuddling me. As much as I love to cuddle with you, I think we should save it for when we DON'T have to be at school."

Deidara blushed before muttering. "I wasn't fucking cuddling with you, un. You're just delusional." Before getting up and stretching. Sasori stared at the blond as he stretched, his shirt lifting up slightly, revealing his toned stomach. He bit his lip and got out of bed.

The blond raised a brow at the redhead as he walked up to him. He opened his mouth to say something before he was pushed up against the wall. Sasori leaned down, placing soft kisses on Deidara's neck while his other hands slowly rubbed up and down his sides affectionately.

Deidara moaned lightly before biting his bottom lip and scowling at the redhead. "What the f-fuck to you think you're doing, un?"

Sasori didn't answer, instead, he bit down hard on the blonde's neck, marking him with a love bite.

Deidara gasped and moaned at the action. He tilted his head to the side, giving the older teen better access to his neck before entangling his fingers in Sasori's blood red hair.

"Hey guys- Oh shit. Dude! I told you to tell me before you had any yaoi sex!"

Deidara and Sasori both whipped their heads around to see Pein standing at the door, holding his nose. Sasori chuckled before pulling away from a blushing, wide eye Deidara. "Aww~ You interrupted our fun you dickhead." Sasori pouted.

Pein rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I see that." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You two can have more fun later; we have to go to school now." Was all he said before leaving the room.

Deidara scowled at the redhead before smacking him on the arm. "What the fuck was that, un?!"

Sasori shrugged. "I couldn't resist." He kissed the blonde's forehead. "Get dressed, brat. We need to leave soon." He smiled at the younger teen before exiting the room.

Deidara briskly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. With his back to the door; he slid down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. What was wrong with Sasori? Why'd he have to go and tease him like that? Stupid bastard. He lifted his head and looked to the ceiling. The worst part is…he liked it and wanted him to do it again. He groaned loudly again and glared at the floor. Damn it...He liked Sasori. No. He LOVED him. Great.

_-Time Skip! Homeroom-_

Deidara sighed, lazily doodling on his paper. Sasori glanced over to the blond and raised a brow at him. "Is something wrong, brat?"

Deidara gripped his pencil tighter and forced a smile as he turned to face the redhead. "No, un. What makes you think something's wrong?" He said through clenched teeth.

Sasori frowned. Something was defiantly wrong with the brat, and he was gonna pry it out of him. He nudged the younger teen. "Come on, brat. Tell me what's wrong."

Deidara sighed exasperatedly, scowling at the redhead. "I said nothing's fucking wrong. Just leave me the fuck alone, un." He snapped.

Sasori's eyes widened at the sudden harsh tone. What did he do? He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to try and comfort him. "Brat, if this is about this morning I-"

"No it's not about this morning, un. Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" He growled getting up from his seat and storming out of the classroom without an explanation to the teacher.

Sasori shook his head and frowned, following after the pissed blond.

Deidara marched through the empty hallways of the school and straight out the front doors. He could hear the stupid bastard following him, so he quickened his pace, not giving Sasori a chance to catch up.

"Deidara you little brat! Come here!"

Both males stopped and yelped in pain as they felt an intense shock go through their wrists and though their arms. Deidara rubbed his wrist and cursed, his eyes widening as he realized that the bracelet had shocked him. Shit, they got too far away from Pein.

Sasori growled before marching up to Deidara and firmly grabbing his wrist, yanking him around. He scowled at the blond. "What the fuck is your problem, Deidara?! You made us get a fucking strike because you stormed out of the fucking classroom for no reason! What's gotten into you?"

Deidara glared at the redhead. "You! You're my fucking problem, un! I can't fucking stand you!" He spat.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I already know you hate me b-"

"No you fucking asshole! I don't hate you, un!"

Sasori's eyes went wide. "W-what? Yes you do! Why else would you be acting the way you are?!"

"Because I fucking love you that's why, un!" Deidara was panting, a dark blush dusting his cheeks. He 'tsked' and averted his gaze, muttering, "Fuck you, I'm going home." Before shoving past Sasori and walking home.

Sasori stood there for a moment, his mouth a gap and his eyes wide. Deidara…loved him? Deidara loved him. Deidara loved him. He shook his head, running after the brat. "Deidara, wait!" He caught up to him easily, grabbing onto his wrist again and spinning him around. "What do you mean you love me?"

Deidara scowled. "What the fuck do you think I mean by that, un? I mean what I said. Now let me go, you bastard." He struggled against Sasori's firm grip on his wrist.

Sasori shook his head. "No." He pulled Deidara closer, his gaze softening. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you get so mad at me? Why do you keep pushing me away? Please answer me."

Deidara bit his bottom lip, looking away, refusing to meet Sasori's gaze. "I-I don't know, un." He whispered. "I- you- GAHH! It's all so fucking confusing, un! You make my head all jumbled up and I can't fucking think straight. And you make me feel weird. I get those god damn butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around you. Hell, I've got them right now! And every time you touch me or talk to me I get this weird feeling inside my chest and…" He trailed off looking down.

Sasori let go of the blonde's wrist, smiling softly at him. His eyes widened as he was pulled into an embrace by the younger teen. His smile widened and he returned the embrace, hugging the blond tight, pulling him close to his body. He nuzzled Deidara's silky blond hair, breathing in his sent as the stood there for at least 20 minutes in silence, just enjoying the embrace.

"I love you, un." Deidara muttering as he nuzzled Sasori's neck.

Sasori tightened his grip on the blond. "I love you too." He smiled as he pulled apart from the blond. "Let's go home."

Deidara smiled and nodded. The two walked home, Sasori reaching over, grabbing the younger male's hand and intertwining their fingers together as they walked home. Both teens completely oblivious to the pair of hateful, emerald eyes staring at them as they happily walked home together.

* * *

**Was this rushed? I feel like it was rushed. I'm sorry! OnO Anyone wanna take a wild guess at whose emerald eyes those were? ;P**

**Welp. AbsoluteAnarchy. I hope your exams are going well and that this cheers you up ^^ If not...uh...I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time! Promises! X3 Btw; that shiny Eevee you gave me is like, my precious ^w^ I'm training it now and I'm probably going to evolve it into an Umbreon cause I just adore shiny Umbreon~ X3 Hope you enjoyed this chappie :D Love ya!**

**Alrighty then~ I do hope that everyone liked this chapter ^^ Guys guess what? Next chapter is chapter 10! 10 whole chapters already! :D *Celebration music* X3 A special thank you to Kathlan315 and AbsoluteAnarchy for reviewing every chapter so far and for being just plain awesome! I love you both sooooo much! X3**

**I hope that you all stay tuned for the next chapter to see how Sassy and Dei's relationship starts out. Will it be good? Will it be shitty? Who knows~? Guess you all will have to read to find out ^w^**

**Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~ :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Did ya miss me? I'm sooooo sorry for the extra long wait. I've been busier than expected, what with all of the EOC exams and such. I haven't even had much time to play Pokemon TTnTT *sighs* So much going on. But I've finally found some time to finish this chapter and update for you guys. :D My internet's been a total bitch to me this weekend and so that's kind of when I got time to finish this...But I guess it's okay. At least it's finished, right? :3 The only bad part about the internet going out is that...well...there's no internet. And no RPing with ma twinsy! TTnTT No internet = Being bored to hell. =.= Though, I do draw or paint or work on stories when that happens so...good thing, yeah? :3**

**By the way; IT'S BEEN 10 CHAPTERS ALREADY! :D Holy shit this is awesome! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far. I just want to give a little random shout out to AbsoluteAnarchy, Kathlan315, and GaMzEe-LuVeR1298 for reviewing the last chapter. And a to everyone who has reviewed; I LOVE YOU ALL! :D And of course I love all of you who read this but don't review too. You're all awesome! *Hugs everyone***

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

Deidara and Sasori were laying on the couch watching nothing special on the TV. Deidara frowned, looking up at Sasori. How did this even happen? When did this happen? He went from hating the bastard, to liking him as a friend, to having a little crush on him, to loving him in such a short period of time.

It seemed like just yesterday he was telling him that he couldn't stand him and now they're cuddling on the couch. Oh wait…he did tell him he couldn't stand him yesterday. See?! Everything happened so fast! And it was kind of confusing the blond.

He started thinking about the things he's said and done to the redhead and yet he still stayed and still says he loves him. Why? He was a bratty little bitch to him and yet he still stayed. Like a loyal dog to his master.

Deidara smiled at the thought, nuzzling Sasori's neck and breathing in his unique sent. Sasori smiled as well, tightening his grip of the blond in his arms and kissing the side of the younger teen's head.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Deidara pulled away slightly and looked up at Sasori with confused azure eyes. "So…what, exactly, do we do now, un?"

Sasori tilted his head and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…what do we do now? Are we…you know…" Deidara trailed off, looking into Sasori's eyes.

"Boyfriends?" Sasori finished with a smile.

Deidara blushed and nodded causing Sasori to chuckle. "Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Deidara hesitated for a moment before smiling and nodded. "Un."

"Good. Cause I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer." He chuckled and sat up, causing Deidara to sit up as well. Sasori stretched and glanced at the clock. "We've got another 3 hours until Pein gets home…what do you wanna do?"

Deidara shrugged taking a sip of his coke. "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

Sasori shrugged, putting a finger on his chin and thinking. He grew a wicked smirk and looked to Deidara. "Wanna play fire truck~?"

Deidara furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Fire truck, un? What's that?"

Sasori's smirk widened. "Oh, just a little game~" He chuckled, turning his body towards Deidara. "Okay. Basically, I put my hand on your knee and move my hand up your leg to your crotch and see how far I can go. If you want me to stop, you say 'red light'. Got it?" He explained.

Deidara hummed in thought before slowly nodding. "Okay, un. I'll play."

Sasori smiled, clasping his hands together. "Great!" He smirked, putting his hand on Deidara's knee and slowly moving his hand up his thigh.

Deidara blushed, staring at the hand as it inched closer and closer to his crotch. He bit his bottom lip when Sasori's hand was inches away from its destination. "Okay! Red light, un."

Sasori chuckled, moving his hand up further until he grabbed Deidara's crotch and rubbed it slightly, smirking. "Sorry, brat. But fire trucks don't stop for red lights~"

Deidara moaned lightly, blushing even more. He glared at the redhead and shoved him away. "You tricked me you fucking asshole, un!"

Sasori shrugged. "No I didn't. I never said that I'd stop if you said red light." He stated mater-of-factly.

Deidara opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, glaring at the redhead. It's true. He never said he'd stop just because he said red light. Sneaky bastard. He crossed his arms and huffed, muttering. "Fuck you."

Sasori leaned closer to Deidara and grinned. His chocolate brown eyes had a glint of mischief in them. "No brat. I'd fuck you~"

Deidara blushed and scoffed, shoving the redhead away again and standing up. "In your dreams, perv, un."

Sasori blinked. "How'd you know what I dream about?"

Deidara groaned, throwing his arms in the air. "You're impossible!"

"Actually, I'm pretty easy. You're the impossible one."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Sasori snickered. He loved messing with his brat. He strolled over to his irritated boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him on the side of the head. "Aww~ Come on, babe. You know I'm just messing with you."

Deidara huffed, relaxing in the redhead's arms He sighed, leaning into the older male's touch before muttering. "Whatever, un."

Sasori smiled, using his index finger to lift Deidara's chin up to look into his eyes. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to the younger teen's in a chaste kiss.

Deidara sighed, kissing back and enjoying the gentle, loving kiss. They held the kiss for another minute before pulling apart. They smiled, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together, gazing into each other's eyes.

"That's fucking disgusting. Deidara should be MINE. Not that fucking faggot's." Sakura growled, glaring at the duo. She was in the bathroom when Deidara ran out of the school. She was about to go after him and ask what was wrong until she saw Sasori chasing after him. She scowled at the redhead and followed the artists outside, careful not to be seen.

Once outside, Sakura ducked down behind a bush to try and hide from the males while still spying on them. She scoffed as she watched the scene play out. 'Deidara isn't gay. Sasori's poisoned his mind and all he needs is a little push in the right direction. Or…something to show him that being with that damned redhead is a bad thing…' She grinned wickedly as she thought of the perfect plan to sabotage their new relationship.

She followed the males back to Pein's house and scowled as she watched the duo from the window. She was, of course, careful not to get caught by the two. She watched the two kissing before growling and phoning Ino.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Rin- _"Hello?"_

"Ino. I need your help with something."

_"__Oh? And what would that be, Sakura-chan?"_

Sakura smirked before chuckling darkly. "I need you help me to break up my Deidara and that stupid prick Akasuna."

There was a quiet squeal on the other end before a cough. _"I, uh…" _Ino hesitated before she sighed, muttering. _"Sure. What do you need me to do?"_

Sakura hummed, looking back to the window. "Meet me at my house in 15 minutes. I'll tell you there."

_"__Alright. I'll meet you there. Bye Sakura-chan."_

"Bye." Sakura chuckled to herself before getting up and walking down the street. She sighed, looking up to the sky. "Oh, Dei-kun~ I'll save you from that bastard Akasuna. Don't you worry." She smiled crookedly before walking home to meet up with Ino.

Deidara yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, much like a sleepy child.

"Tired, love?" Sasori chuckled, kissing the side of Deidara's head.

The blond nodded. Sasori smiled, picking the younger teen up bridal style and carrying him upstairs for a nap.

Once they were in Deidara's room, Sasori gently laid the blond down on the bed before laying down beside the sleepy male and pulling the covers up to cover them.

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori and closed his eyes, sighing contently. He buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck, giving him soft kisses before muttering. "I love you Danna, un."

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer. "I love you too, brat." He kissed the younger teen's forehead before closing his eyes as well and going to sleep with Deidara for an afternoon nap before Pein got home.

"Wake up you assholes!" Pein threw open the door and threw two pillows at the sleeping males. "You two got us a strike and zapped me when I was in class! There I was, minding my own business, just trying NOT to fail my history class when I jump and fall out of my freaking seat because SOMEBODY thought it'd be funny to leave school without me!" He huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the two.

Sasori groggily rolled over. "Blame the brat." He said tiredly, nuzzling Deidara's blond hair.

Deidara shoved Sasori and rolled over, muttering. "It's your fault you bastard, un."

Pein sighed, shaking his head. "You two could've at least warned me before running off like that."

Deidara shrugged. "Didn't care to."

Pein rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get some food. You guys wanna get up and come with me? Or are you gonna lay here and eat peanut butter sandwiches later?"

Sasori groaned, sitting up and looking at Pein with a tired glare. "We'd get another strike too…" He sighed, nudging Deidara. "Come on, brat. Let's go get some food."

Deidara huffed, sitting up as well. "Fine, un."

Pein nodded before leaving the room to let the two get ready. Sasori and Deidara quickly got ready and headed downstairs to leave and get some food with Pein.

"So…what's the plan and why do you need me?"

Sakura smirked, pulling Ino closer so she could whisper in her ear. "I need you to use you to get rid of Sasori."

Ino raised a brow at that. "And just HOW do you expect me to do that?"

The pinkette shrugged, pushing the platinum blond away from her. "I need you to be your usual whore self around Sasori to expose him for the gay manslut he is."

Ino frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not a whore." She paused, chewing on her bottom lip. "…Not anymore anyways. I have a loving boyfriend, Sakura. What is he gonna think when I act like that around Sasori?"

Sakura glared at the blond. "I don't fucking care! You're gonna do this or I'm telling everyone about how you use to be a stripper at that trashy club downtown when you were dirt poor." She smirked at her 'friend's' horrified expression.

Ino felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she nodded. "Okay, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, I'll have them broken up by the end of the week. Just please…don't tell anyone."

Sakura smiled her sickly sweet smile before hugging Ino. "Oh thank you Ino~ I knew I could count on you!" She kissed the blonde's cheek. "This is why we're best friends."

Ino looked down, allowing the tears to spill from her eyes as Sakura continued to hug and kiss her, showing her 'thanks'. She always did this. Manipulated her. Used her. Abused her. This wasn't even a friendship anymore. After Sakura lost…HIM. She's never been the same. And she'd do ANYTHING to have another guy to replace him. Her target: Iwa Deidara. Number one on her shit list: Akasuna no Sasori.

* * *

**Oh that bitch. I hate Sakura. (Sorry to all of you who actually like her ^^') So pinky is gonna use her so called 'friend' to break up DeiDei and Sassy. Do you think it'll work? Or will it all blow up in her face? Who knows~ Guess you guys will just have to read to find out. :3**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
